Until the Full Moon
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: For many generations, the wolf kind and the dwarves have been at war with each other. When two young princes suddenly find themselves at the heart of the conflict, what future will they ultimately bring to the land? Will Fili and Kili bring the light of hope...or the darkness of despair? Inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. (Durincest, mpreg)
1. Part One

(A/N) Hello, my fellow chickadees! Time for more story time with Anath. This latest fairy tale was inspired by Little Red Riding Hood...only it takes more of a Once Upon a Time stance on the Little Red story, if you take my meaning.

Warnings: Incest (No? Really?), rape (physical and mental), some loosely defined A/B/O dynamics, mpreg, bestiality (again, kinda...you'll see what I mean). This latest offering will also be a tale in four parts, so I certainly hope you enjoy...

**Until the Full Moon**

_Part One_

_Once upon a time, which is all times and no times, but not the very best of times, there was a kingdom beset by wolves._

_ These were not ordinary wolves, mind, but fearsome creatures, strong beyond mortal strength. The worst thing about them, though, was that they were not always in the shape of wolves. It was only during the time of the full moon that these creatures resumed their true shape. During the rest of the month, they could easily hide in plain sight among all the other dwarves…unless they happened to be of the mind that wolves shouldn't have to hide, of which there were a growing number. So great, in fact, was this number of dissenters that the kingdom was on the brink of civil war. The fighting between the wolf kind and the dwarves grew so bad that the king of the dwarves carried out a war of genocide against the wolf kind, destroying them in large numbers. Most of them were killed off, but unfortunately for the king, there was one in particular whom he could not manage to kill._

_ The leader of the wolf kind was driven near to madness by the slaughter of his people and when but a handful remained, the wolf took terrible vengeance on the king and his three children…a secret so horrifying, they knew they could never allow it to come to light. _

_ Before departing the land, the wolf leader swore that he would return someday…to cultivate the seed that had been planted and take his ultimate revenge on the royal family._

XxX

"Fili, wait up," Kili hissed quietly after his twin brother. The two were creeping through the halls of the castle, avoiding the very frequent sentries in their attempt to sneak outside the walls. They had often snuck out into the woods on other nights, but they'd never attempted to do so on the night of a full moon, when palace security was nearly doubled. If they were caught, they would both be severely punished. Kili was starting to get worried, having lost sight of his brother five minutes ago. Before he could take another step, though, a hand reached out from an alcove and pulled him in. He would have cried out were it not for another hand covering his mouth.

"Hush," the familiar voice of his brother, Fili, whispered in his ear as he held him tightly against his body. Then he pointed in the direction Kili had been going. "Look."

Just then, another sentry passed through the hallway Kili had been about to cross. He surely would have been caught.

"Thanks," he whispered, sagging against his brother's body in relief.

"Be more careful," Fili whispered, turning him in his arms to embrace him properly. "They'll have us publicly executed if we're caught sneaking out tonight."

"Well, that's why I have my big strong brother to lead the way," Kili teased, leaning in to give Fili a peck on the lips. Even though Kili was taller by an inch, Fili was technically the older by five minutes, which he liked to remind people of, and which Kili enjoyed teasing him for.

Fili smirked at him, the blue of his eyes caught by the dim light from the hallway. "Come on. We're only two corridors away from the kitchens. Then we're out…and I _know_ you know what that means."

"Yes, I do," Kili said, smirking right back before kissing him again, a little deeper this time. Tonight was the night of the twins' sixty-fifth birthday…their coming of age. The feasting and celebrating had been magnificent, certainly, but what Kili was really looking forward to was tonight…to Fili's promise that they would finally be together.

The princes had been in a relationship for several years now. Having grown up sequestered from the rest of the kingdom at their mother's insistence, they had grown much closer than most brothers do, exploring the changes in their bodies and their sexual awakenings together. They had done much together…but they had yet to truly become one, and they had promised their mother they would wait until they were of age, and now that they were, nothing was going to stop them from going straight into each other's arms. Kili smiled at the thought as he followed his brother, their hands joined as they moved silently through the darkened corridors. They had to dodge one more patrol before the lingering scent of garlic and roasted meat let them know they'd reached the kitchens. It didn't take much more to get them out into the open air. Just as they were sneaking around from the last gate, ready to make a break for the safety of the forest, they nearly ran into another sentry patrolling the grounds.

Fili quickly pulled Kili back against him, into the shadows.

"It's never been this difficult before. I'd say security's almost tripled," the blond said.

Kili wondered faintly if they shouldn't just give up. Security was tight during the time of the full moon for a reason…but at the same time, he knew they couldn't stop now. He could hear the forest calling to him…even stronger than it ever had before. The two brothers could never explain it, but they always felt safer in the forest…more at home than they ever did behind the castle walls. They didn't feel right unless they were running through the trees together, or kissing beneath the branches of an oak tree, or curled up together in a grassy hollow. Now, tonight…now that they would finally be able to give into the urges of their bodies and souls, neither of them would have the strength to resist the ever-present call. They would be together as one in the arms of the forest.

Once the sentry had passed, the twins moved on some unheard signal, bolting for the forest. They ran until the castle was out of sight, finally collapsing against a large tree, laughing joyfully.

"That was our best yet," Kili said.

"Yes. They'll tell stories about us for generations: the two princes who outwitted an entire castle," Fili said, laughing right along with him, before his expression suddenly went serious when he noticed something. "You need to be more careful, Kili. Your cloak's coming loose. What if it fell off? What then?"

Kili glanced down as his brother reached forward to readjust the ties on his red cloak. They were both wearing red cloaks, and had done at the time of the full moon since before they could remember. Their mother, their uncle, Frerin, and their uncle, King Thorin, also wore the cloaks at the time of the full moon. The twins had grown up hearing the story. Before they'd been born, their grandfather, King Thrain, had been slain by the leader of the wolf kind, Beorn. When he became king, Thorin had gone to seek the aid of a wizard, who had created the red cloaks for the young king and his two siblings, claiming that the red cloth would protect them from the wolf kind. When Fili and Kili had been born, cloaks had also been made for them, but no more could be made, as the wizard had informed Thorin the magic was limited. The magic of the cloaks seemed to work, though, as wolf kind had not been seen in the kingdom of Erebor for many years. In fact, neither prince had ever even _seen_ a true wolf kind before. They often talked about whether or not the cloaks were needed and sometimes discussed removing them, but the habit was too deeply engrained.

"Are we really going to fuck with these cloaks on, Fili?" Kili whined quietly, holding his brother's hands against his chest once he'd finished securing the cloak. Fili gave him an odd look.

"I never realized you had such a dirty mouth, baby brother."

"Oh, I think you know just how _dirty_ I can be," he said, nipping the corner of his brother's mouth. Fili growled quietly against him, seizing his lips in a kiss.

"I know…but it's a full moon tonight. We're already taking an enormous risk with our own family. I'd rather not run the risk of being set upon by wolf kind. So we'll play it safe…for tonight, anyway," he said as he undid Kili's belt, slipping it from his body, along with the few daggers that were strapped to it. Kili groaned as he slipped his bow and arrows from his back. He quickly returned the favor, slipping Fili's swords and other concealed blades from his body. They had gotten stripped out of their boots and trousers when they heard the rustling sound in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" Kili hissed, gaze jumping fearfully in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" Fili demanded, reaching for one of his twin swords, standing between his brother and the threatening clump of undergrowth. No further noise came from them, though.

It was from the opposite edge of the clearing that the wolf emerged.

It was a wolf unlike any they'd ever seen before. It was huge…nearly larger than they themselves stood. The very air seemed to vibrate with the fury of its snarl as it snapped its jaws at them, menacing teeth glistening with blood and saliva. The creature's hackles were raised and its eyes glowed red with anger as it stalked toward them. This was no ordinary wolf. There was no doubt about what sort of creature they were facing.

Wolf kind.

Fili was frightened. Of _course_ he was frightened. He'd have to be a fool not to be frightened…but still he stood his ground, keeping himself solidly between the wolf and his precious brother.

"Fili-"

"Just stay behind me, Kili. It can't hurt us so long as we have the cloaks," Fili reminded him, though he wasn't nearly as certain anymore, seeing the way the beast's sharp canines glistened in the moonlight. He kept up a brave front, though. He would not let his fear prevent him from keeping Kili safe.

"I'm warning you, wolf kind…leave now! You have no business here!" he shouted at the creature, snarling a warning of his own…and Kili was frightened to hear how similar that snarl sounded to the wolf kind's own. The next sound to emerge from the beast's foul maw was not a growl…but a voice.

"It is your night, young ones…your night to come of age. You will both present tonight…and I may have a use for you. Why do you still wear these unsightly forms?"

"What…what are you _talking_ about?" Fili asked, utterly confused. He knew wolf kind could speak, but it wasn't normally in such complete sentences…and this one seemed to know who they were. What was it talking about?

"Oh…" the creatures started, nodding its great head, as if it understood something. "They haven't told you. You don't _know_…do you."

"Don't know _what?_" Fili demanded.

"There's no point in telling you. I'll just have to show you. Then you will understand," the wolf kind said…right before it sprang at Fili.

"_FILI!_" Kili screamed in horror as his brother disappeared beneath a mass of black fur and teeth. The wolf kind easily got his sword away from him, but the young dwarf still somehow managed to grapple with the mighty beast. Fili held back the wolf kind's jaws, somehow preventing them from snapping down on his throat. For several minutes, they fought, and when it seemed they might be evenly matched, the battling pair suddenly rolled into a thick patch of undergrowth…a patch that Kili knew to conceal a steep drop into a gully. Kili first heard the howl of the wolf as it fell, then his brother calling his name…calling for help.

Kili sprang forward, diving into the undergrowth, crawling through until he found Fili, clinging to a gnarled tree root that was quickly starting to give under his weight.

"Kili…help," he pleaded, eyes wobbling with fear.

"Here…take my hand!" he shouted, reaching out for his brother. Fili tried to reach, but he couldn't let go the root for very long and the distance was just too great. He couldn't reach.

"Kili…"

"Please…" Kili begged, reaching out as far as he possibly could. He could see that Fili was injured from the fight with the wolf kind. He couldn't hold on much longer. "Don't let go!"

Fili couldn't manage it, though. His grip slipped from the splintering root and he fell. At the last moment, Kili reached and seized a handful of the red cloak, but it wasn't enough. Fili was gone…and he was left holding his cloak in his hand, watching Fili tumble down into the overgrown gully below.

"No!" Kili shouted, immediately gathering himself up and starting to skid down the steep incline. He knew Fili could certainly survive the fall, but he was badly injured, and worse still…what if the wolf kind came upon him without his cloak?

"Fili!" he cried out upon reaching the bottom. He searched, but there was no sign of his brother. It was as if he'd simply vanished into thin air. What if…what if the wolf had got him?

"Fili…Fili, _please!_" he cried out, sinking to his knees as he clutched the red cloak in both hands. "Where are you?"

Kili felt his stomach drop when he heard the snarl of the wolf kind once more. He looked up to see the enraged beast moving toward him on sure feet.

"Where's Fili?" he demanded, even though he was completely defenseless. "Where's my brother?!"

"The other one is of no use to me. It will have to be _you,_ little one. _You_ will have to present as I need you to," it said, snarling as it advanced.

"No…no…" he whispered as he fell back, clutching the cloak in one hand as he scuttled back. "Where's my brother? What have you done with Fili?!"

"Only shown him the truth…as I will you. This will be much less painful for you if you simply lie back and accept it."

"What…what are you…what do you…what are you talking about?" Kili asked, fear reaching up to choke him when he suddenly came up against a tree. He couldn't escape. He was trapped.

"Don't run, little one. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," the wolf kind said as it pressed one heavy paw against the young dwarf's chest, pinning him to the tree. "Your body is mine. Now open yourself to me. Lie back and accept your leader!"

Just then, the howl of another wolf split the night air and a blur suddenly appeared from the trees, barreling into the wolf that stood over Kili. It just barely registered in the terrified dwarf's mind that this was a second wolf kind.

The pair grappled fiercely for several minutes before one of the wolves finally backed down. At first, Kili couldn't tell which was which, but then the defeated wolf spoke…the same one as before.

"All right…fine. I will allow it. This could prove to be much more interesting," the creature said, slowly backing away to watch from a safe distance.

The new wolf slowly turned to look at Kili. Like the first wolf kind, its eyes glowed red, but this one was just a little smaller and its fur was a much lighter color. This one didn't speak, though. It just snarled as it approached him. Then, as the first one had done, the wolf kind placed a paw on his chest. Kili didn't feel near the same amount of strength behind this one, but he was still pinned, just the same. Then, surprisingly, the beast leaned in and began to lick his face.

After several minutes of this, just when Kili was beginning to feel a little less scared, the wolf pulled back.

"Your…your body…" the creature fought to speak, struggling with the words, "Your body…is _mine!_"

Some rational part of Kili _knew_ he should be frightened by this…and he was…but there was also another part…deeper and stronger…a place in him that was all instinct…that responded to the wolf kind's words. As his cock grew hard, he felt a sudden moisture between his legs. His mouth went dry, but his lips grew moist as they parted involuntarily, emitting several sharp, heaving breaths from his lungs. As he panted, feeling his body begin to grow hot, he felt his skin grow tender…_aching_…aching so badly to be touched. Against his will, his legs parted…as if inviting the wolf to join with him.

"Open…open…yourself…to me," the wolf kind ordered, still struggling, not as if the words were difficult…but as if it didn't _want_ to say them.

Unlike with the first one, Kili felt no fear anymore. He felt the remaining tension in his body ease. Acting on instinct, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the underside of the wolf kind's jaw, acknowledging him. Then he leaned his head back against the tree and a long, clear howl escaped his lips…a sound unlike anything his vocal cords should have been able to produce.

The wolf kind also threw its head back and howled. Then it bent its head over Kili body, mouth going straight for his already dripping erection. It sniffed for a moment…then began to lick, tongue swirling around his pulsing cock.

The rational part of Kili knew how wrong this was…_knew_ how much danger he was in. After all, this was how the wolf kind turned people…by raping them…by introducing their cursed seed to a healthy body. Kili knew _all_ of this, but he couldn't fight his body…couldn't fight the pull this wolf had on him. His body wanted this…wanted so desperately to be fucked by this wolf kind…to be laid open and filled with its seed…to be dripping with it and to carry it within him. The need was so powerful, so uncompromising, that his rational mind just couldn't win. He knew that if this wolf kind didn't take him soon…he would die.

Kili parted his legs even further, inviting the wolf kind to his body, and the creature obliged, licking even harder with its rough tongue, but being careful of the teeth. Kili moaned helplessly, rutting gently but steadily against the beast's mouth. What was _happening_ to him?

"Hngh…ah…_please,_" he panted. He knew his body couldn't take much more. He dug his fingers into the wolf kind's ruff as he felt his orgasm drawing near. Mahal, he was so _close!_

Kili cried out in rapture as he was gripped by the hardest climax he'd ever experienced, spending himself in a large pulse of seed. The wolf kind quickly lapped up every drop of him. Kili was so dazed by the force of the orgasm, he almost didn't realize that his own body was shifting, changing positions…until he was crouched down on hands and knees, his entrance presented to the wolf kind. For several agonizing moments, he could feel the wolf's deliciously hot breath at his entrance. Then he felt its tongue.

Briefly, his rational mind screamed at him that this would hurt…that it would be excruciatingly painful and that he might never recover from it…but again, rational thinking lost out. Kili felt his body stretch beautifully around the wolf's large cock when it penetrated him…as if he'd been prepared for hours before this. His body offered no resistance to the cock that violated him…even though a quickly fading part of his mind screamed in horror.

_Please! No! Don't do this! No! I'm a virgin! You can't…__**please!**_

Kili screamed in both horror and ecstasy as the beast thrust into his body, pounding furiously. No. He was no virgin…not anymore. Aside from the horror of being raped was the even more terrifying knowledge that his body was known by a wolf kind. The moment its seed was planted in his body, he would be one of them…just as damned as all of the wolf kind…

…and yet he still wanted it. He was incomplete without it. No matter how horrified he was, he couldn't fight what his body wanted…and when he came a second time, gloriously fucked open by that large cock, another howl issued from his lips rather than a scream.

Kili felt it when the wolf spilled inside of him, felt the burn of it as their bodies connected, irrevocably intertwined. Then he felt the cock inside of him swell in a different way…knotting…keeping their bodies forcibly joined so that the wolf kind semen had a chance to implant in his body. It wasn't like it mattered. It wasn't as though anything could actually grow…but it still felt like one further violation of his body and his spirit, to be unable to pull away…even though the hideous act was done.

The young prince felt his attacker collapse on top of him, resting against him while they both waited for the knotting process to be complete…and as he lay there, with the wolf on him and inside of him, Kili wept. He had never wept so hard in his life. His body was his own once more, but that didn't matter now. It was too late. The damage had been done.

As they lay there, Kili could feel the wolf nipping gently at his shoulder blades…and he could hear the creature whining plaintively…almost as if it wept with him…but that couldn't be…could it?

Kili didn't know how long he lay there, but after a time, he began to hear a strange sort of chuffing sound. Glancing off to his right and seeing the first wolf kind standing only a few feet away, he realized he was laughing.

"A beautiful performance, my little ones. You will both be even more magnificent than I'd dreamed."

Realizing that this beast had watched him raped…had seen the other wolf kind defile his body…was somehow just a little too much. When the wolf finally released him, Kili curled in on himself, drawing both his own and Fili's cloaks around him like a shield, shutting out the rest of the world. He could hear the first wolf kind laughing as it padded away. Then he heard the other wolf, the one who'd stolen his innocence, howl…loud and clear…and to him…sounding almost sad. Then he heard the creature bolt away into the trees.

Kili just held himself a little tighter, struggling to keep himself from falling apart completely.

"Fili…Fili…where are you?" he sobbed.

_Why did this happen? What's happened to you? What's happened to __**me?**__ Where are you? Fili! _**_Why?!_**

XxX

The castle had immediately gone on high alert when Dis had discovered Fili and Kili missing from their bed. As Thorin led the search for his nephews, he constantly berated himself for thinking that upping the sentries would be enough. He should have known better. There was no way the boys would have been able to resist the pull on a night like tonight…the night of their presenting. Really, he should have had them tied to their bed to keep them safe. But for some foolheaded reason, he'd wanted to hope that the boys would be spared, but he had known, deep down, that could never be. Beorn had cursed them all, and all the generations to come would bear the old wolf's wrath.

"Fili! Kili!" he could hear Frerin calling in the distance. "Answer me! Can't you hear us?!"

"Where are you?!" he called, starting to get desperate. What if…they were too late? "_Fili! Kili!_"

Just as Thorin was turning about to lead his group on another track through a different part of the wood, Kili suddenly emerged from the trees, stumbling, eyes glazed over. He seemed to be in one piece, but he was clutching something in his hands.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted, racing toward him and seizing him in a fierce embrace. They weren't too late. The night had given one of the boys back. "By Mahal, where have you been?!" he demanded, taking a step back to look his sister-son over. Kili couldn't quite seem to meet his gaze. His face was streaked with tears and dirt, his body shaking as he clutched the item in his hands.

"We…we were attacked…a wolf kind. I can't…find Fili. I don't know…where he is. Fili…Fili…where's my brother? I can't find him. Where is he?" he murmured desperately. As the first rays of sunlight crept into the forest, Thorin realized that the item Kili held so desperately in his hands was Fili's red cloak.

"Oh…no…" Thorin whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the red velvet. They _were_ too late. One child was already lost.

"Uncle…where is he? Where is he?" Kili repeated mindlessly before finally losing his feet and tumbling into Thorin's arms. He looked to be out cold, but he continued to whisper, "Where is he? Where is he?"

This was how Frerin's group found them only moments later when they came bursting through the trees. Frerin's expression quickly matched the despairing one on his older brother's face.

"Oh, Mahal," he said softly, coming to kneel beside them. "We…we have to find him."

"What's the point? He's already lost," Thorin said bitterly.

"You can't know that. He may yet be alive."

Thorin sighed, lifting Kili's body in his arms as he stood. "Fine then. Take the cloak. Seek him out…but don't be surprised if you don't like what you find," he growled, allowing Frerin to take the red cloak from Kili's hands before turning to lead his party back home, carrying Kili back to his bed.

XxX

_The young prince was incensed for the rest of the day and the following night. As he lay in his bed, he could feel his blood pounding through his veins, racing like the flow of the tide. He thrashed about in the bed, clutching his head in pain. He felt the pull stronger than he ever had before. The strength of it was driving him mad…the need to run free, to howl, to __**hunt.**__ Something was happening inside his body and he couldn't understand what._

_ Throughout all this, his red cloak stayed on, as it always had during this time. He didn't dare even __**think**__ of removing it now. He remained wrapped in the thick fabric like a babe in a blanket, hiding from the world…not facing what had happened…what he had _**_become._**

_ It was late on the second day following the attack that his uncle carried his twin into their room, wrapped like a newborn in his red cloak._

XxX

"Is he all right?" Kili asked as he watched Frerin lay Fili down beside him, his voice hoarse.

"As all right as can be expected. He's had a rough few nights, but he should recover. Nothing a few of Oin's salves won't heal."

Frerin left them alone after that. Kili watched his brother intently all the while. He could still feel the pull in his blood, but it wasn't nearly as strong now. After a time, he reached across the space between them to touch Fili's cheek, reassuring himself he was still there. He remained like that until night fell and the full moon shone into their darkened chamber. The moment the pale light fell on him, Fili's eyes snapped open…and for a single horrifying moment, those eyes that he so loved shone red.

Gasping in fear, Kili bolted upright in bed, involuntarily scooting back several inches…but then he looked back and they were the eyes he'd always known…the eyes of his brother…his lover.

"Kili?" he started slowly, blinking several times. "What's wrong?" He tried to reach across to him, but couldn't bring his arm quite far enough.

"Nothing," Kili said, reaching the rest of the way to take his hand in his. "I…I thought I saw something…but I must have just imagined it. Fili…what happened to you? What happened…after you fell into the gully?"

Fili screwed his eyes shut, thinking hard for several minutes before finally shaking his head, looking up at Kili with sorrow in his eyes. "I…I can't…remember. I don't know. I remember…hearing you scream…then everything just goes blank. I don't know what happened."

"I looked for you. I looked everywhere for you…but I couldn't find you. I needed you. Where were you?" he asked, feeling his throat tighten against tears as he gripped Fili's hand tighter.

As he looked at Kili, Fili's eyes began to shine with tears of his own. "I don't know what happened. I just don't know. I'm so sorry. Can you every forgive me?"

Kili nodded slowly. "I know it wasn't…really your fault. It was just…so awful. You disappeared…and the wolf kind found me…"

Fili's eyes widened in horror at this. Slowly, he forced himself to sit up, keeping his hold of Kili's hand. "What…what happened?"

"Well…it…I think it was going to take me…to turn me…it…it was saying things…but then…another wolf kind appeared."

"Another one?" Fili asked, feeling almost as if something were clawing at his heart.

"Yes…they fought…and the first one lost. The…the other wolf kind…it…said things to me…" Kili said, looking away from his brother. He knew he had to tell him what he'd done…had to cleanse his soul of his betrayal…but he still feared what would happen when he did.

"What…sort of things?" Fili pressed, fearing that he already knew the answer.

_Your body is mine. Open yourself to me._

"It said…'your body is mine. Open yourself to me'," he repeated, his throat nearly completely closed with the struggle of not crying. "And I _did!_ Oh, Mahal, Fili. I _did it!_" he cried out, hands clutching desperately at the fabric of his cloak as tears began to trickle down his face.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked, feeling the thing clawing at his heart sink in even deeper, planting a new despair inside of him…a truth that he couldn't turn away from.

"It was like I had no will of my own. I did what the wolf said…and it took me. It came _inside me!_ Mahal, Brother, I…I'm one of _them_ now!" Kili screamed, burying his face in his hands and sobbing openly. "Fili, I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry!_ I didn't…_mean_ to betray you. I- I couldn't…I…I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"No…you're wrong," Fili's horrified voice sounded in his ears. "This isn't…your fault. It's me."

Uncomprehending, Kili looked up to see his brother's hands covering part of his face, his eyes wide with shock and pain as he shook his head slowly, as if unwilling to accept what was right in front of him.

"It's _me,_" he repeated, trembling hands falling into his lap as he stared at them in abject horror.

"Fili?" he whispered, still not understanding. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to touch his arm, but Fili slapped him away the moment he felt the touch.

"_Don't touch me!_" he screamed, tears trickling from his own eyes as he stumbled out of the bed, backing slowly toward the door. "You…you can't…I'm not…oh, Mahal," he mumbled, not looking at Kili.

"Fili…Fili, _please…_" Kili whispered desperately. He had expected this to go badly, but not like this. Was it really his fault?

_Yes…yes, it is,_ a hideous voice at the back of his mind suggested. _You wanted it. You allowed it. You're nothing but a __**whore,**__ a whore of the wolf-kind!_

_**NO!**_

"Fili…look at me…please," he begged. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he needed his brother now.

"Stay away from me!" Fili snapped, still not looking at him. "I can't…protect you anymore," he said softly before bolting from the chamber.

"No, wait! Fili! _Come back!_" he shouted before collapsing back onto the bed, curling in on himself and sobbing. Things truly could not be worse. Not only was he wolf kind now…one of the damned…but his brother, the only one he could truly count on…had abandoned him…turned away from him in shame. It was his right to; it was no more than Kili deserved after what he'd done…but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. What was he going to do now? How would he live? He didn't know if he _could_…not like this.

XxX

_The two brothers descended into a period of abject misery after that night. As far as the younger twin knew, his brother hadn't told anyone else about his condition, but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone either…not after the way his brother had reacted. He mostly kept to their room, stopped talking and didn't eat or sleep much, which worried his family, but no one knew what to do…especially since the elder twin was actively avoiding his brother._

_ The older prince stopped sleeping in their room. In fact, like his brother, he mostly stopped sleeping. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors, lost in his guilt and misery. His brother didn't realize it, but it wasn't out of any sense of anger or betrayal that he stayed far from him. He had his own burdens to deal with…and he was just as unhealthy as his brother in dealing with them._

_ The younger, meanwhile, was starting to waste away with fear for the coming time of the full moon…the time when he would finally lose himself to what had happened. Sometimes it seemed to him that he was dying…that he had only this last month left to live. His thoughts were always on the wolf kind who had turned him…the one he was bound to, whether he wished it or not. He wondered what sort of person the creature was outside of his wolf skin. Was he another victim who lost himself at the time of the full moon, someone who had no choice but to hurt him…or was he one of the monsters…one who enjoyed what he became…who delighted in the pain he caused? He would never know. Something the young prince should have realized, though, was that one ought never say that things cannot get worse…because, invariably, they do. Things can always get worse._

_ It began when the prince noticed he was gaining weight, despite the fact that he ate almost nothing. For the most part, he was getting skinnier, but his belly was starting to swell slightly. The next symptom was a craving for nearly raw meat, which he resisted, managing to blame it on his condition and denying himself what his body wanted out of a sense of self-hatred. The final revelation came, though, on the day he felt something moving inside of him…quickening. There was no escaping the truth._

_ He was pregnant._

_ He didn't understand how, but he was with child. As a final indignity, the dog who had raped him had gotten a litter on him. Not only was he turning into a wolf, but the foul creatures would be using him to bear their next generation._

_ The final straw came on the day of the full moon…the night he would finally, truly lose to the wolf inside him._

XxX

Kili was moving quietly down a corridor, nursing a cup of tea his mother had forced into his hands. He was contemplating his situation when he overheard Fili and Thorin talking in a room one corridor over. Being even more quiet, he crept up to listen, realizing they were talking about _him._

"We've got to _do_ something," Fili insisted.

"There's nothing we _can_ do. Just how do you propose to make this situation better? We tried to protect the two of you…and we failed. What makes you think you can do any better?"

"I can't…bear to watch him suffer like this anymore. There _must_ be a way."

"There isn't."

"Uncle, _please._ What do you think is going to happen tonight when it's not like he's expecting it to be? After all this…he'll go mad. Let me go to him. Let me help him."

"No!" Thorin snarled. "Under no circumstances are you to tell him what you know."

"But he-"

"_No,_ Fili. This is _your_ doing. _You_ are the elder. _You_ made the decision to take your brother out that night, even though you _knew_ it might be dangerous. You are the one who must now bear the consequences of your actions. _You_ brought this on him…you and no other."

"But _why?_ Why should my brother be made to suffer for _my_ sins?"

"Because you made a decision that night…a decision to end your innocence…even though you didn't understand everything that meant."

"Uncle, he…Kili is pregnant."

It wasn't so much the fact that Fili knew this that shocked Kili…as it was his uncle's response.

"Yes…I know. We've all known for quite some time…Frerin, your mother, and I."

They _knew._ They had known all along…and they'd never said anything. They had done nothing…nothing but let him suffer in silence. Did he really mean so little to them now that he was a monster? Why didn't they just put him out of his misery? The wolf kind were the enemy, after all.

The next thing Kili became aware of was the sound of porcelain shattering. He looked down to see the broken pieces of the cup he'd been holding lying in a puddle of tea. His hands were covered in tea and tiny cuts. He hadn't dropped the teacup. He'd crushed it in his hands in anger. Both Fili and Thorin came rushing out of the room at the sound.

"Kili…" Fili started, his voice strangled as he reached out a hand to touch him…but Kili flinched away from him. Why did they even pretend anymore? Anything they'd ever had was clearly already over.

"You knew," he said, the whisper of his voice a stinging accusation. "You knew…this whole time…and you never said…"

"Kili…please-"

"_No!_" Kili shouted, taking a few more steps back. "I can't bear this. I can't stand it anymore!" he cried out, turning and fleeing from them.

"Kili, wait!" he heard Fili shouting, running after him, but he didn't care. He was so tired of everything. It didn't matter anymore. There was no _reason_ left to fight. In that moment, all he wanted was to make everything _stop._

Fili wasn't far behind him when he threw himself into their room, but he had enough of a head start that he was able to make a grab for his weapons on the wall, fingers scrabbling at a small dagger. He turned to face Fili just as he burst into the room.

"Stay back!" he warned, menacing his brother with the blade.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, holding his hands up in an attempt to placate him.

Slowly, keeping his gaze locked with Fili's, Kili drew the knife to his throat, sharp edge ready to tear through the delicate flesh. "I can't do this anymore, Fili. I can't live like this. I don't _want_ to be a wolf. Please…just let me do this in peace," he begged, tears spilling down his face.

"You haven't…even turned yet," Fili tried to reason with him.

"But I _will._ In just a few hours, I'll turn…and I'll be a danger to everyone. I _have_ to do this," he said, the shaking of his hands belying the resolve in his voice.

"What about the babies?" Fili pleaded.

"They're better off dead," Kili snarled, even though it hurt him to say it. "They're the product of a rape…and I can never forget what I am…what they will be. But…if I love them at all…wouldn't it be better not to have them suffer…not to bring them into a world that doesn't want them?"

"_You_ want them," Fili pointed out, moving a few steps closer. "_I_ want them."

Kili laughed bitterly at this, repositioning the knife. "Don't lie to me. Don't tell me pretty lies you think I want to hear. How could you possibly want the pups of that wolf kind?"

"What…what are you talking about?" Fili asked, clearly taken aback.

"You know…I think I might have been able to bear this…if I'd had _you_ by my side…but you turned from me that night. You couldn't stand the sight of me."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked, both hurt and confused. He was standing right in front of Kili now.

"_Shut up!_" Kili screamed at him. "Don't you _dare_ try to take it back now. I know what I saw that night. You would rather…see me dead…than as some dog's _bitch!_"

"Oh," Fili whispered, finally understanding what he was hearing. "Oh, Kili…no. No. I ran from you that night…because I thought you hated me."

"W-what?" Kili whispered, the blade lowering infinitesimally.

"Kili…the wolf kind who…took you…that was me."

Kili shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"It was _me._ I said it…that night. As you described it, I remembered…and I said it out loud. I thought you realized. I thought that's why you were so upset…because of what I'd _done _to you. That's why I've stayed away."

For several minutes, Kili just stared at him, uncomprehending, the knife lowering by little bits every moment as the breakdown built behind his eyes.

When the blade was finally low enough, Fili moved in, seizing it. Kili fought him, but only for a moment. It ultimately slipped into Fili's hands and he only faintly heard it clatter away when he threw it. All he was concerned with was his brother, alive, filling his arms. The rest could be dealt with as they came to it.

Kili sobbed openly as Fili held him close, soothing him.

"I don't…_understand!_" Kili cried, clinging to him as they slid to their knees. "How? How can _you…_ be the wolf kind? What _are_ you? What are _we?_ I don't understand."

"It's all right," Fili soothed, gently stroking his hair. "It's going to be all right. I'll show you everything tonight."

Kili couldn't manage much more after that. As confused and lost as he was, he was just so relieved that Fili didn't really hate him…that at least _that_ had only been a misunderstanding. For a long time, Fili just held Kili while he cried. They shared several kisses, happy to be together again, even if everything else was falling apart. Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Fili pulled away from Kili reluctantly, going to retrieve their red cloaks from where they hung for most of the month. He put his own cloak on before gently securing Kili's around his shoulders.

"Come on," he said, offering Kili his hand. "The moon will be up soon."

"But-"

"Come on. It'll be fine. You'll see."

Finally nodding, Kili took Fili's hand, allowing him to lead him from the safety of the castle and out into the forest. No one stopped them.

As they walked through the trees, Kili found himself gripped by fear…fear that at any moment, he would turn, transform into a hideous, mindless beast. Would he hurt Fili if that happened? Only…Fili had said that he was a wolf kind, too. Wouldn't he also turn?

However, as they moved deeper into the forest, nothing happened. When Fili seemed to think they'd gone far enough, the two brothers curled up together beneath the branches of an old yew tree, cuddling close as they both waited for something to happen.

As the hours wore on and the moonlight moved through the trees, though, nothing happened.

"Will you believe me now if I tell you that nothing will happen unless we want it to?" Fili asked Kili, raising his chin so he could look into his despondent eyes with a reassuring smile. Kili nodded, but he was still confused.

"What's happening? Why _aren't_ we changing?" he asked as Fili pulled away from him, standing up and moving several feet away.

"I'm going to take my cloak off now. If anything happens, I want you to throw it back on. Throwing it over top of me _should_ do the trick…and when you think you've seen enough, you can put the cloak back on me," he explained as he began to untie the stays that held the cloak.

"Fili…I don't understand. What's going to happen?"

Fili looked at him for several minutes, reassuring him without words, before answering, "I'm going to turn."

With that, Fili swept the cloak from his shoulders and flung it at Kili. For a moment he stood, illuminated by the moonlight…but then it began.

Fili's muscles bulged beneath his skin. He could hear his bones breaking as they reformed. He fell forward onto all fours with the shifting of his skeletal structure. As his face elongated into a powerful jaw, sharp, glistening canines burst from his gums. Golden brown fur sprouted from his skin and rippled across his body like a wave, while a long bushy tail also sprouted. It looked like it should have been excruciatingly painful, but the look on Fili's face as he shifted forms was one of peace. The final change was for his blue eyes to shine red in the night. Feeling a brief flicker of fear, Kili stumbled back against the yew tree, clutching Fili's cloak against his chest. Then Fili threw his head back and howled at the moon, loud and long.

Kili stared at Fili for several minutes before slowly falling to his knees. Fili stared right back, making no move to come closer until he was sure Kili was all right with it…and he was, eventually, even though this was clearly the wolf who had known him a month ago. He just couldn't feel true fear for him. Something in him he barely understood called out to him…that same something that had compelled his body to open for him all those nights ago.

When he felt that Kili was comfortable with him approaching, Fili did, padding easily forward. Shifting onto his knees, Kili leaned toward his brother and nuzzled him under the jaw, kissing the soft fur there. He could feel his body calling to his twin, to his bond mate, but the urge wasn't as strong as before.

"Fili, you're…you're beautiful," he said softly, stroking the fur behind his ears. Fili whined appreciatively.

Feeling he understood what he'd meant by saying when he'd seen enough, Kili draped the red cloak around his brother's large shoulders. Almost immediately, the transformation began to move in reverse, until Fili was crouching on the ground before him, just as he had always been. Again, Kili leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him into his arms. When they finally separated for air, he asked him, "What _was_ that?"

Tired out from the round of rapid transformations, Fili lay down with his head in Kili's lap.

"I turned. You would, too…if you took the cloak off."

"The cloak?"

"Yes. We weren't…told the whole story…about the night Beorn killed our grandfather. He did something else before he killed him…to take vengeance on him. He turned our mother…and Frerin and Thorin. They're all three wolf kind."

"All of them?"

"Yes…and so are we. We were conceived…the night Mother was attacked."

"The night…but…that means…"

"That means…that Beorn is our father."

"Oh…Mahal…"

"That was him…that night. It was Beorn."

"How do you know that?"

"Frerin said he could smell it on me…when they found me. He said it was a scent he would never forget…after what Beorn did to him."

"What…what was he doing here?"

"Thorin believes he came to claim us…as his heirs…as fresh blood for his followers. What he said about presenting…he was hoping one of us would present as an omega."

"What does…that mean?"

"To the wolf kind, an omega is one who can bear children…or pups, as the case may be," he said with a somewhat self-deprecating smile. "Young wolf kind present as either alpha or omega when they come of age."

"So…so he meant to…"

"Get a litter on you? Yes. Our own _father_…" Fili hissed, wincing at the thought. "Our uncles think he's trying to build up their ranks again…after they were devastated during the last war. They think we'll start seeing it soon…more dwarves…turned in the night. Probably more born like us, too…from mothers turned…so that he can create true wolf kind."

"True? What does that mean?"

"Most of the wolf kind that still exist are cursed…like Mother…they were turned against their will. There are even fewer true wolf kind. Beorn's one…born from the womb of a wolf kind…and so are we. Even though we were created in the act of his turning our mother…we are his sons…and we were born from the womb of a wolf kind. We're not cursed, Kili. This is what we are," he said softly, looking up at him, reaching up a hand to touch his face. "I know you've been hating yourself. I've hated myself, too…but we didn't choose this. We were born this way."

Kili wasn't sure how he felt about that yet, so he gave no voice to his feelings of confusion. Instead, he turned his thoughts back to the present conversation. "So…that's what happened to you…that night…when you fell into the gully?"

"Yes. I turned for the first time…and at first, I was confused. I didn't understand what was happening…but then I smelled him…and I heard him attack you. I intervened without even really thinking about it…because he was going to take you from me. What I did…I'm sorry…but if I hadn't done it, _Beorn_ would have. He _let_ me step in…and I think he only did that because I'm his son."

"I know it wasn't…your fault. I don't blame you for it anymore," Kili said, meaning it. He wasn't wrong…when he'd thought he'd felt sadness from the wolf that night. Fili hadn't _wanted_ to do it like that…but it had plainly been the only way to protect him. There were still…_other_ things about that night, though. "I'm just…I'm afraid of what my body did that night. When he…Beorn…spoke the words to me…I could feel my body start to give in to him. It wasn't as strong as when _you_ spoke the words to me…but I still felt it. I think…if it _had_ been him…to claim me that night…I would have fought harder…but he would've had me in the end. I would have given in. Why? Why couldn't I resist?"

"I think…that's because he's the leader. He's the Alpha. He has absolute mastery. You probably didn't feel his pull as strong because you were still in dwarf form. If you'd been a wolf, it would have been _much_ stronger. It was…very difficult…for me to challenge him. I think I probably…amused him…more than anything else," Fili said, his voice bitter.

"But…if it's not as strong when we're in different forms…what happened with you and me?"

"That's easy," Fili said, managing to smile again. "You and I are bond mates. Our souls are bound together…regardless of our form. When I called to you…your soul knew it was me…even if your mind didn't."

"That…that makes sense," Kili said, feeling a burden lift from his heart. The one thing he hadn't been able to admit to Fili before…was that he had somehow enjoyed what had happened that night, and he had no way to reconcile that with himself…other than that he was disloyal to Fili and he was a terrible person, which he had quite readily accepted along with all the other horrid things he'd thought about himself this past month. Perhaps…it would be good to try again…knowing properly who was sharing his body.

"Though…what is it with the cloaks?" Kili finally got himself to ask, getting back on track. "Why are they so important?"

"Well…the part they've always told us about seeking out a wizard's help was true. An old wizard wove these cloaks out of magic. They _do_ protect us…just not from other wolf kind. They protect us from the wolves within ourselves. So long as we wear these red hoods during the time of the full moon, we won't turn…but you've seen what happens when it's removed."

"Yes," Kili said softly, running his fingers through his brother's hair. "Only…what happened when Frerin found you…after that night?"

"Frerin pursued me alone. When he found me…he turned in order to subdue me. When he'd beaten me, he turned back and threw my cloak over me, changing me back. The next thing I remember was waking up beside you. At first, I couldn't remember…but then you told me what happened…and I started to remember…and I couldn't bear it…so I ran. I…I went to Thorin and Frerin for an explanation. They weren't going to tell me at first…tried to say it had all been a bad dream…but then I threatened to walk into town and take the cloak off…to see if it was a dream then…and they finally gave in. They told me everything. They'd never wanted us to know…and they'd forbidden me from telling you anything more…and I was convinced you didn't want to see me anyway."

"I thought…you didn't love me anymore. I thought you found me disgusting…for betraying you…for giving my body to a wolf kind. I was…so alone…" Kili whispered, fighting back tears again.

"Oh…Kili…I'm so sorry," Fili said, sitting up and pulling Kili into his arms, letting him rest his head against his chest. "I never meant to hurt you. I just…couldn't face what I'd done to you. I'm so sorry," he whispered again.

"I forgive you," Kili whispered, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother once more. "Can you forgive me…for not coming after you?"

"You are _always_ forgiven, Kili…my love," he said, nuzzling the top of Kili's head. They cuddled a while longer before Kili looked up at him again.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Balin and Dwalin…and Oin and Gloin. Other than that, no one else knows what we are. Thorin was afraid the kingdom would descend into chaos if it should come to light that the new king was a wolf kind. The secret's been kept for sixty-five years…and they want to go on keeping it. Only…I'm not so sure that's such a good thing."

"Why not? The wolf kind are our enemies…aren't they?"

"Maybe so…but I think you might feel differently after you've turned."

"Do…do I _have_ to?" he asked, feeling uncertain. Fili looked down at him, looking sad.

"I won't _force_ you to, no…but I'd really like it if you would. There's really…no way to explain what this feels like."

"Does…does it _hurt?_"

Fili shook his head. "Not at all. It's like waking up after a long sleep. It's like nothing you've ever felt. You'll see. I promise you. If you don't like it, you can change right back."

"All…all right," Kili said after a while, sitting up, then pulling himself to his feet. "I trust you."

Slowly, he undid the ties that held the red cloak in place, then allowed it to fall from his shoulders, pooling at his feet as it dropped to the ground.

For a moment, he just stood, exposed to the moonlight. Then he began to feel it…the call…the call of the moon…flowing in his blood…pulling him toward…he wasn't sure what at first, but then he began to feel his body shifting…like sand passing through a sieve…flowing from one state to another.

The feeling was like alcohol in his system, warming him up, loosening him, and calming his mind. He could _feel_ the sensations of his muscles growing and his bones breaking, of his face growing outward and his tail coming in, of the midnight black fur sprouting from his skin, but he felt it as if through a drunken haze. He was moon drunk. When he was finally transformed, though…he thought he understood what his brother had been talking about.

It was like he had been reborn into a whole new world. His eyes were sharper. Things that had been in shadow before were fully illuminated in the light of the moon. He could feel the prick of the wind in a whole new way as it moved through his fur and he could taste that same wind on his tongue. The forest that had been silent only moments before was suddenly alive with the chittering of a thousand new voices. He was powerful, so much stronger than he'd been before; he could feel the ripple of his strength in each new muscle. He knew that if he were to spring into a run now, he would be fast…_so_ fast. And the scents…the scents were the most amazing and overwhelming of all. There was an entire world composed of the network of scents alone. He was drunk off the joy of it and off the power of the moonlight. Unable to contain his joy any longer, he threw his great head back and howled, singing his happiness to the moon.

Fili watched his brother with a smile on his face. The young wolf's joy was infectious. Kili darted briefly around the clearing, testing out his new legs, the beautiful black fur on his body rippling like liquid midnight. Apart from the sight of Kili in his dwarf form, it was the most beautiful sight Fili had ever seen.

"Didn't I tell you, Brother," he said softly, which Kili was still able to hear, of course. The young wolf kind quickly padded over to him. He knelt before Kili and his brother nuzzled him under his much smaller jaw, offering several licks, the wolf sign of respect and affection. Fili embraced him, his intoxicating scent already calling to his wolf senses, lurking just beneath the feeble dwarf veneer. Grinning, he slipped his cloak off again. He didn't know what would happen now, but he had a feeling it would be amazing.

He was not disappointed. The moment he was a wolf again, he felt something he hadn't before…a rush of thought and feeling that didn't come from him…but from Kili. They were bound so tightly together that when they were both in wolf form, they were able to share thoughts. From his brother, he received a stream of _joy, play, happy, love, love, __**love!**_

Yipping playfully, Kili rolled onto his back, tucking his paws against his body and presenting his belly to his alpha. Smiling in his way, Fili circled Kili, leaning down and nuzzling the area of his soft belly that was growing heavy with pups…their pups…_his_ pups. _His_ mate…_his_ pups…no one else's.

Kili gave a long wolfish sigh of contentment when he felt his lover's touch against his newly sensitive body. He could feel the pups moving inside of him beneath their father's gentle nuzzle. For one month, they were already very far along, but Kili knew that a wolf kind pregnancy only lasted for three months. In two short months, he and Fili would be parents…parents of four beautiful, healthy pups. Both smiled as they shared this warm thought, but already their thoughts were turning toward other things. Already they were driving each other crazy with their scents.

_So…shall we mate properly, little brother?_

_ Mm, yes,_ Kili shared back, rolling gently onto his belly and smacking his paws against the earth. _We shall._

"Your body is mine. Open yourself to me," Fili said, speaking the words of the alpha.

Now, instead of feeling panic, Kili felt comforted by the words…warmed and embraced. Instead of fighting, his mind and body moved as one as he presented himself to his alpha. He could smell the heady, musky scent of his own arousal as Fili took him…completing their bond and truly making him his own.

They lost themselves for the next few days, lost in the wolves and in each other. They joined, they hunted and gorged together, and they ran together through the forest, racing the wind.

When the time of the full moon at last came to an end, the two found themselves lying in a field together, cradling each other close as the sun rose.

"Kili?" Fili started slowly, uncertainly. "Are…are you all right…now?"

"All right?" Kili repeated, confused.

"I mean…do you want to live again? Do you want our children? Will you stop hurting yourself…starving yourself? They need you, Kili…_I_ need you," he whispered, kissing his lips. Kili kissed back, then offered him a smile. His memories of the full moon were still hazy, but if nothing else, he carried with him the joy of it…the relief after a time of darkness…and the renewed love between the two of them.

"Yes…I'm all right…we're all right. There's just…one thing I'm wondering."

"Which is…?"

"How _did_ you all know I was pregnant?"

Fili grinned at him before burying his nose in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Smell you."

"Oh…heh…of course."

"Even though they're not as strong as when you're a wolf, you're going to find that your senses are a lot sharper now you've turned."

Kili laughed at his brother's lingering playfulness, taking joy from how casual he could be about their situation. Perhaps all it took was a little perspective…like turning the world upside down…in order to be able to see things clearly.

XxX


	2. Part Two

**Until the Full Moon  
**

_Part Two_

_Even though the young prince was ready to rejoin the world, he still had to live apart from everyone else, as only a handful of dwarves were aware he was wolf kind and even __**had**__ the ability to bear children. If their family wished to keep their secret, his pregnancy couldn't be revealed, and they would have to come up with some story to explain the existence of the children._

_ The two princes were for breaking the long silence. They were comfortable with themselves and with each other, but their relationship with their mother and uncles became strained. They allowed them their space, but they didn't embrace the turning themselves. _

_ The pair had one more full moon to themselves before the world began to change once again._

XxX

Kili was watching from behind a curtain when the delegation from the Shire entered the throne room. He was getting tired of being kept out of sight, but nearing the end of his final month of pregnancy, he had grown quite large and simply couldn't be missed by anyone with eyes. Until the babies were born and he'd worked off the excess weight, he had to observe all court proceedings from concealment.

Thorin was seated on his throne with Fili standing at his side, his rightful place as the king's heir, while Frerin and Dis stood a little further down the royal dais. Kili understood why a little better now, but the three siblings had always been a very tight knit group, and he could see the way each of the three observed the small delegation.

The Shire shared a border with Erebor and rumors had been circulating that the wolf kind were becoming active in the small kingdom, going so far as to turn the diminutive hobbit folk to their own. Now it seemed their king was seeking to strengthen ties with the stronger dwarven nation with some sort of offering.

"My Lord," the hobbit who appeared to be the chief delegate began as he stepped forward, offering Thorin a sweeping bow. "I am Lotho of the Shire, your most humble servant, my Liege."

"You are welcome here, Lotho. What bring you to my kingdom?"

"I will come directly to the point, Majesty. I imagine you will have heard the whispers that the wolf kind have become active in our homeland."

"I have heard such things, yes," Thorin said, the tightening of his features just barely noticeable.

"I can confirm these whispers are true. It seems they are…beginning their war again. Even one of the king's own daughters has been turned," the hobbit said with a shudder. "In light of this growing threat, his Highness wishes to re-forge the alliance between our two countries. In exchange for military aid…my king wishes to offer a gift."

"What sort of gift?"

At this, one of the other hobbits stepped forward, not old…but not quite young, either. He was dressed well and his light brown hair fell just past his ears in loose curls. He met Thorin's uncertain gaze quite unashamedly.

"This is one of King Bungo's youngest sons, Prince Bilbo. His majesty would be much honored if you would accept him as part of your court."

Briefly, Thorin's eyebrows knit together in worry. Kili knew it would be supremely rude to refuse such an offer, but…

"You are doubtless aware I have sworn to take no consort…in favor of my sister's sons," the king said. Thorin could never take a lover. If he took anyone to his bed, then in the very act of taking them…he would turn them…make his lover like himself…a wolf…and Thorin couldn't live with that.

"Very much aware, Highness, but we do not ask such a high honor for the prince. Perhaps simply as a companion…or a concubine, even. His Majesty _begs_ that you accept."

For several long moments, the king and the prince looked at each other, and when he finally spoke again, he did not take his eyes away from Bilbo's.

"You do him an injustice, Lotho…to sell your prince so cheaply."

"Please, Your Highness!" one of the younger hobbits suddenly burst out. "It isn't about selling…or alliances or bonds or anything like that. It was…_terrible_…what happened to Rosie. We all love the prince. He would be safe with you. _Please_ protect him!"

"Pippin…" Bilbo mumbled in shock, turning to look at the young hobbit.

"Peregrin, be _silent,_" Lotho reprimanded him harshly, grimacing as he looked back to Thorin. "What he says is the truth. Bilbo is the favored son. Our king would be eternally in your debt…if you would take him under your protection."

Yet another long span of silence stretched throughout the throne room as Thorin looked on what was offered to him. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your offer is most generous. I will need time to think things over. You shall have your answer in the morning."

XxX

"Honestly, Thorin, I don't know why you're so against the idea. It's not as if you have to sleep with the boy," Dis tried to reason with her oldest brother. The evening was fast getting old and the family and their chief advisors were gathered in the twins' room so that Kili could be part of the discussion.

"I understand that, but did you hear their reason? To keep him safe from the wolf kind? The irony of that is _disgustingly_ laughable," the king said, a sneer twisting his lips.

"I think _you're_ the only one who has a problem with this, Brother," Frerin said. "No one else has discovered the secret these sixty-five years. Why should this halfling be any different?"

"It…tastes a lie…to say we will give sanctuary…that we will take up this war again…given what we are. After all…Beorn knows the truth. He could easily use that against us."

"That cur is reviled throughout the kingdom. Who'd believe him?" Dwalin put in.

"It doesn't matter if he's believed or not. The truth will still exist…the words will still be spoken…and the kingdom will fall apart."

"I don't…see why there has to be any of this fighting at all," Fili said, looking up from where he'd been attentively rubbing Kili's sore back. "Why do the dwarves hate the wolf kind so much?"

"Because the wolf kind are vicious monsters with no regard for anything," their uncle snarled, not looking at them. Both boys felt the sting of his hatred, but knew it was not their place to say anything. Frerin was the one to offer a more understanding expression.

"Boys…we understand you've enjoyed your time in your wolf skin, but the time of the full moon isn't so simple a thing for the rest of us…those who are cursed, who didn't want this. There are many who…lose their minds…when they lose their own forms."

"You say you feel no pain when you turn…it isn't like that for us. If we turn…it is excruciatingly painful," their mother explained. "To forget the pain, it is that much easier to lose one's mind."

"We're dangerous when we turn," Frerin continued, offering a sad smile. "And the fact is we frighten people."

"Well…maybe it would be easier if there wasn't such a stigma against it. If there was more help to be had for those with the curse," Kili suggested. "It isn't just because we're true wolf kind. Fili was nearly wild the first time he turned…but he began to come back when he saw me…and he was there for me when I first turned. We helped each other. Wouldn't that be better…than fighting with each other…with our own countrymen?"

Dwalin actually sneered at this. "So what are ye suggestin', lads? Sayin' we should be havin' campfire sing-a-longs with our blood enemies?"

"Maybe we are," Fili growled at him. "Just remember that by your logic, your king…the dwarf you've sworn your allegiance to…is also your blood enemy. Did you ever think about that?"

"Enough," Thorin finally declared, looking around at each one of them in turn. "Fili, Kili…that matter is not up for discussion. We will continue as we always have. We will join with the halflings and fight this new uprising. Brother, Sister…if it will make you happy, I will accept this Bilbo into our court, but I want it understood that I will not be responsible for his fate, for there _is_ no way to guarantee his safety…not as his father wishes."

Several moments of silence ensued following this pronouncement before Balin finally spoke up, speaking for all of them.

"As you command, Thorin. I will carry the news to the delegation in the morning."

"Right now, we had probably all best get some sleep. Especially you, young prince," Oin said to Kili, offering him a tired smile. "It won't be long before those babes are ready to come to us."

Fili started helping his brother prepare for sleep even before the others had finished filing out of their room, helping him out of his day clothes and into a night shirt. When they were all alone, curled up in bed together with the lamps extinguished, that was when they began to talk.

"Do you ever think about just…running away?" Kili asked his twin, nuzzling his face against his neck. "Just going into the forest and being wolves forever…leaving all this hate behind?"

"Yes," Fili answered softly without any hesitation, burying his face in his brother's soft hair. "I think about it a lot…only…we're not wolves all the time. We'd have to find something to do with ourselves the rest of the month. Besides…I don't think we _can_ just leave it all behind."

"Fili…I don't want our children to be born into a world filled with such hate," Kili whispered, his voice thick with pain. "If people know the truth…they will hate them before they even _know_ them. I don't understand…how a person could hate a helpless little child. I want to protect them…but I don't know _how._"

"I know…I know," Fili tried to soothe him. " I think…that's why we _have_ to stay…_why_ we have to fight this. Nothing will ever change if we just give up…if we run away. Someday…we'll have the power to change things. If we want a world without hate for our little ones…then we have to fight for it," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's lips.

"I know you're right," Kili said, snuggling back up against him. "I'm just…so worried."

"Well…worry won't make that world come any faster…nor will it help our children. So get some sleep," he said, smiling in the dark as he held his twin that much tighter.

XxX

_And so the halfling prince was accepted into the royal court…even though he was largely ignored by the dwarf he was intended as a present for. The king kept his distance from the halfling, but all who were close to him recognized that he at least found the prince intriguing…that there was something in him that called to the king's baser instincts. _

_ There was, however, only a week between the halfling's arrival and the time of the full moon, and the very day it was to begin, the young prince went into labor. Their physician did what he could, but the prince's body just wasn't designed to bear children. It was beginning to appear that their only option would be to cut into the prince and pull the babies out that way. Except that the older prince had an idea of his own…_

XxX

"I _forbid it!_" Thorin raged at Fili. "I absolutely _forbid it!_"

"Uncle, what would you have me do?!" Fili demanded as his brother screamed in agony. "He will die unless we do something!"

"I won't have it! I simply will not! You and your brother were not born as wolves and I will _not_ have your heirs born as wolves either."

"It will not change the fact that they _are wolves!_ This is bigger than that. What happened with Mother was different. At least she is a woman. But Kili is an omega. The only way he can give birth is as a wolf."

"How can you stand for this, Nephew?! To allow your children to be born as puppies…as _dogs?!_"

"You forget, Thorin…that I am also a _dog._ So are you. Your hate will not change what my brother needs," he said, kneeling beside his suffering lover on their bed. All of the royals were already in their red cloaks to prevent the change. The light of the full moon was only just beginning to be visible in the night sky.

"It is an abomination, Fili, and I _will not_ allow it!"

"Then you condemn him to death!"

"Then so be it!" the king snarled. "Perhaps he were better dead."

"You can't _do_ that," Fili hissed, his eyes going red with rage.

"_I_ am the king, boy. I will do as I see fit."

"No," Fili said, his voice going soft as he turned down to press a kiss to Kili's forehead. "I won't let you. I won't let this happen. Kili will not die like this."

"Just what do you mean to do?"

"I'll turn," Fili said calmly, grabbing hold of the cloak's ties. "I will fight you…and I will _win._"

Dwalin laughed at the younger dwarf. "Do ye think ye can best Thorin Oakenshield? He's killed more wolf kind then ye know."

"With his bare hands?" Fili asked, pointing out his uncle's lack of weapons. "He'd have to turn to fight me, and I have control of my wolf form; he doesn't. I will fight you if I must, Uncle…and unlike you, I have no qualms about keeping this secret. We will surely be discovered. So if you want your precious secret kept, you will stand aside and let me take him out to the forest so he can turn and give birth to our children."

"Enough!" Dis finally shouted. "Thorin, _do it! _Let them go. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I _will not_ see my sons die. Just let them go."

For a moment, Thorin looked ready to trade blows with his own sister, but in the face of her wrath, he finally backed off, turning away from them all.

"Fine. Go ahead. Have your mongrels out in the forest…but I will _never_ acknowledge _whelps_ as heirs to this kingdom."

"Then you will not acknowledge _us _either, Uncle, and you will have no heirs at all. Think on that," Fili reminded him before devoting his attention solely to his brother. He gently nuzzled him as he lifted him into his arms. "It's going to be all right, Kili; I promise. It's going to be all right."

"Fili," he whimpered pitifully as he clung to his older twin. "It _hurts._ It hurts so much. Please…just make it stop."

"We're going to. We're going to right now," he reassured him as he carried him from their chamber, wrapped carefully in his cloak so as to keep him concealed. Without asking either royal's permission, Oin followed the two brothers out of the castle and into the forest. Fili said nothing at all, for he would be glad to have his help one way or the other.

As always, Fili carried Kili deep into the forest, away from the prying eyes of those who would harm them. When he finally laid Kili down in the middle of a clearing, he immediately released him from the cloak's spell. This time was painful. Kili screamed as he turned, his body in agony every minute. Fili wanted to be in wolf form to properly comfort his brother, but he forced himself to remain a dwarf, ready to help if he should be needed.

It didn't seem that either dwarf really would be needed, though. Kili felt much more at ease once he was in his wolf skin, his body guided by instinct. When he shifted onto his side, he felt a great deal less pain…just a few moments of intense pressure when the first pup was born.

Kili instantly reached back, pulling the tiny pup toward him and beginning to lick it clean. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oin moving in, but he snapped ferociously at the old dwarf. No one was going to come near his pups…no one but Fili, who knelt attentively by his side. Once the new pup was cleaned up, his father helped guide him to his mother's milk, making certain he was nursing before even bothering to take in any other details…such as the fact that the pup's fur was a pure, snow white color. The little thing yipped pitifully as it suckled. Before too long, more pups were arriving.

Within seconds of each other, two new pups were born, bringing with them a disconcerting amount of blood. Kili didn't think much on it, though. Making sure not to disturb little white fur, Fili helped Kili move the two news ones up to his head in order to get them both cleaned up. A little smaller than their brother, the two pups both had black fur, matching Kili's beautiful coloring, and before long they were both nursing contentedly next to little white fur.

Fili knew there was a fourth pup…and began to worry as the minutes stretched on and it was still not born. Kili whined in pain, the only thing his body produced being a thin stream of blood.

"It…hurts," he said, struggling with the words through the pain and through his cumbersome wolf's jaw. "Something…something's wrong. I…feel it."

"Kili…" Fili soothed, stroking his brother's soft black fur, "I don't…I don't know what to do. Will you please let Oin approach? He can help you."

Kili groaned in both pain and despair. Even though he knew that Fili was right, every instinct in him rebelled at the thought of letting anyone other than his mate near the pups. He also knew, though, that without help, he and the pup would die…and Fili and the other pups needed him. _They_ would die without him. He gave a low howl.

"Fine…just…stay…keep me calm," he said, and Fili quickly moved up to his head, taking it in his lap and holding him close while Oin moved into his former spot, laying both hands on his heavy, hot belly.

"The pup is turned wrong. I'll need to shift him. May I…?" the physician began to ask uncertainly, looking up to the prince and the wolf. Kili shook his large head.

"No…no…"

"Kili, _please,_" Fili begged. "You _must_. I _can't_ lose you _both. Please!_"

After wasting several more precious seconds, Kili finally nodded. "Hurry," he growled.

Oin nodded, going straight to his work. Being as gentle as he could, he reached his hand up inside Kili's body, feeling for the tiny form of the last pup. Kili whined in pain while Fili held tight to him, struggling to keep him still as Oin shifted the baby wolf in Kili's womb. When he at last felt the pup in the proper position, he helped guide it out and into the world.

When the little pup lay wriggling on the forest floor, Kili didn't at first move to pull him close. He was so drained, he just lay in his brother's arms, exhausted. Oin had to place the tiny thing right up against his nose before instinct finally kicked in again and Kili weakly raised his head to lick the pup clean, revealing a golden brown color that was more similar to his father's coloring.

Once all four pups were peacefully nursing, Oin packed Kili's entrance with clean linen in order to stanch the flow of blood. Kili just lay still, too exhausted to protest Oin's proximity to the pups. The amount of blood loss he'd suffered would have killed any normal creature, but he knew he would recover from it easily enough if given the chance to rest.

"Everything should be fine now. I'll carry the good news to your lady mother. I shall return with blankets and clothing at the end of your time," Oin said.

"Thank you, Oin," Fili said earnestly as he stroked Kili's damp fur. "From the depth of my soul, I thank you. I know Kili's grateful, too…even if he's in no fit state to show it."

"Always glad to be of assistance, my prince," he said before disappearing back through the trees.

When Fili was certain his hands were no longer needed, he allowed himself to shed his dwarf skin, then cuddled up with his new family, the pups tucked safely between their two bodies. As the pups continued to nurse, the two brothers shared thoughts back and forth about just how beautiful and perfect their new children were and how much they loved them. After a time, Kili slipped into an exhausted sleep, and as they drank their fill, one by one the pups also dropped off, cuddled in a pile against Kili's belly. Fili remained awake all night, keeping a sharp eye out for danger. He would be damned if he let anything harm Kili or their precious pups.

When the sun rose and Kili woke, feeling much better rested and able to protect their little ones, Fili bounded off into the forest to hunt for them. He couldn't bring down anything very big without Kili's help, but he could at least bring back enough to sustain him and help him make milk for the pups.

It was two days and three nights of paradise and both parents found themselves saddened when it finally came to an end on the third morning, for they knew they would have to leave their sheltered, private world and return to the world that hated them…that hated their children. There was yet one more moment of joy, though, when they were able to watch their pups transform into dwarflings. It was like being able to experience their birth all over again.

White fur, whom they'd named Kaz, transformed into a baby boy with white blond peach fuzz atop his head. The two black furs, who'd received the names Nuri and Shiri, changed into a baby boy and girl with full mops of black hair. The youngest pup, Duri, had little hair, like his oldest brother, but it appeared to be a light brown color, and he was inarguably the smallest of the litter, but they certainly loved him no less for it. They loved each of them completely, from the tops of their little heads to the tips of their tiny toes. Both smiling like fools, they made a little nest of their red cloaks for the four babes to lie on while they waited for Oin to return with blankets for them and proper clothing for their parents. Kili's smile saddened as he stroked Shiri's dark hair.

"How could…_anyone_ hate them? I don't understand. They're so precious."

"Anyone who _could_ hate them…just for being born what they are…doesn't know them," Fili said quietly, watching Kaz suck on his finger. "They don't understand. _Thorin_ doesn't understand."

Suddenly feeling fearful, Kili looked up at his brother. "You…you don't think he would ever…_harm_ them…do you?"

Fili wished he could say their uncle would never do such a thing, but after what he'd witnessed three nights ago, he was no longer as certain. Were their children truly safe in the castle?

"There are, maybe, a few things you lads ought to understand about your uncle…before you go thinking things like that," the two suddenly heard Balin's voice. Looking up, they saw he and Oin coming toward them through the forest, carrying bundles. They'd caught whiffs of their scent before, but they hadn't realized just how close they were, so caught up were they in the babies.

"How do you mean?" Fili asked, as his uncle's advisor handed him a cloth diaper and a blanket to wrap Kaz in. "We've heard what happened. We know the story now."

"Aye, you do at that…but do you understand how Thorin _felt_ about all of that?" Balin asked, moving slowly to his knees to swaddle Nuri. Oin passed Kili the clothes he needed for Shiri before attending to Duri.

"Thorin was young himself the night Beorn came to the castle with what remained of his pack. We all fought as hard as we could, but we couldn't stop their advance. Thorin…could not protect his brother and sister from what happened to them…nor could he prevent it from happening to himself…and at the last, he had to watch Beorn kill his father. We turned them back in the end, but it was a hollow victory. The damage had already been done. Thorin has spent these long years hating himself and the wolf kind…for what they did to his family. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he feels only hate for himself…for what he is. It will not be a simple matter…to erase a lifetime of hate and self-loathing."

"But you don't think he would…harm them?" Kili clarified as he held Shiri close.

"I believe he _thinks_ himself capable of such an act, but it would be different when he actually saw them. Thorin does not have it in him to murder children…no matter the circumstances," Balin said, rocking Nuri as he began to fuss.

"How…what was he like when _we_ were born?" Fili asked.

"Well…he had wanted your mother to terminate her pregnancy when it was still in the early stages, but of course she refused. Said no one would want her as she is now…that it would be her only chance to be a mother…and she loved you both so much, even before you were born. Thorin was ready to have you taken away from her…to have you killed at birth…but then he saw you for the first time. That was when he stopped seeing the two of you as Beorn's gets and started seeing you as your mother's sons. Thorin…just needs a little push sometimes. Dis was the one to give it sixty-five years ago. Frerin believes it will be the halfling this time," the old dwarf said with a tiny smile.

"You think?" Kili asked, looking hopeful. Oin chuckled.

"Have you seen the way they look at each other when they think the other's not looking?" the physician asked. "There's something there all right."

"I think it would be best…to let Bilbo meet your children. It seems to me he will be the chink in this wall that divides us…and it will begin with these babes," Balin said.

Both brothers looked thoughtful at this, looking between the babies they held and the two older dwarves playing with the other two.

Maybe…

XxX

_The following weeks were an interesting but happy time for the two young parents. They were constantly busy with the four babies, but they'd never been happier. The story they went with was that the two light-haired babes belonged to the older prince and the two dark-haired ones belonged to his brother. Rumors circulated of course, but no one was quite bold enough to try and discover the truth of who had borne the four babies._

_ As they'd anticipated, the king kept his distance from their children, but he didn't seem to bear them any more ill will than he did their parents. What they hadn't expected to deal with quite so soon, though, was the curious halfling._

XxX

The day was sunny, even though fall weather was beginning to set in, so the princes had decided to take their children outside to enjoy the fresh air while they still could. It wouldn't be long before the snows began to set in.

They were sitting on a blanket just within reach of the forest, happily watching the little ones roll around. The babies were beginning to crawl, except for Duri, who much preferred to stay curled up in Fili's arms.

Fili and Kili both caught the scent of the hobbit when he exited the front gate, so they were prepared when he approached them. They agreed with Balin's idea of having Bilbo meet the babies, but that didn't mean they weren't stiff with worry as he moved toward them. They still didn't like anyone else near their children.

"Hello!" Bilbo called to them as he approached. "I'm not…interrupting, am I?"

"Course not," Fili said casually as he rocked his youngest son. "We were just enjoying the day."

"Yes, it is a beautiful day. The little ones are also…very lovely…if I'm allowed to say," the prince said, looking almost shy as he spoke.

"Of course," Kili said, offering him a reassuring smile, his own nerves beginning to ease a little bit more. "No point in denying what's true. They _are_ lovely."

"I'm sorry; it's just…I've heard so much about them, and I've barely ever seen them. Would…would you mind if I…"

"Held one?" Fili prompted, nodding toward an empty space on the blanket. "Certainly not. Join us."

"Does it matter…which one?" Bilbo asked, as two of them were currently crawling around on the blanket. Nuri was tucked up in Kili's arms getting fed.

"Either Shiri or Kaz will be happy to meet you. Duri's shy and Nuri's feeling a little cranky today," Kili said before leaning over to coo for his son.

"All right," Bilbo said, reaching for the baby nearest to him, which happened to be Kaz. The baby boy protested a moment, but soon began to laugh when Bilbo started to pull faces and coo for him. Kaz laughed and clapped. Not to be left out, Shiri crawled over to them and before long, the halfling had both babies crawling all over him.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo apologized again, looking a little sheepish whilst still keeping a careful eye on the two dwarflings. "Hobbits have much bigger families than dwarves do. I had several baby brothers and sisters when I was younger. It's been such a long time…" he trailed off, tugging Shiri from his shoulder and into his lap, smiling down at her as he leaned in to kiss her nose.

"Not at all," Fili said, laughing quietly. He understood quite well the enchanting effect their little ones could have. He did share a secret smile with Kili, though, while Bilbo was distracted with the other two.

"I do believe we may have found a nanny."

XxX

_And so the days moved into winter in this fashion, with the halfling prince growing much closer to the four dwarflings…and though everyone pretended not to see, they all knew the king was watching from a distance. But sadly, this tenuous peace was to come to an end all too soon._

_ The two princes had not gone out during the time of the full moon since the babies were born, as there had been sightings of the wolf kind leader and his followers in the forest and they didn't want to risk the safety of their children. Even though it was, admittedly, just as dangerous within the castle walls, as there were no magic cloaks for the little ones to prevent them from turning. They just had to spend the time locked up in their chamber, keeping the pups quiet and praying they weren't thought to be anything more than a palace dog's litter. _

_ There came a time, though, when the moon called to their blood too strongly and they just couldn't bear to stay away any longer. So they decided to advance their plan and introduce the halfling to the children as pups, hoping that his caring for them would be enough to help him handle the truth._

XxX

Bilbo was only slightly surprised when he was led into the princes' room to find Kili play fighting with four pups, rolling around on the floor with them.

"What's this then?" he asked Fili with a laugh. "Are _these_ the little ones I'm meant to be watching? Where are the babies tonight?"

"They're in with their grandmother. She was begging for some time with them, as you've been keeping them so much to yourself of late," Fili answered. "These pups are meant for them, but their mother passed away in whelping them. We've been keeping an eye on them and they'll be in our care until the children are old enough for them."

"That's so tragic…about their mother, I mean," Bilbo said, going to the dog pile and lifting Nuri into his arms. The hyper pup immediately began to lick his face.

"They've been fed already," Kili said, struggling to sit up under the other three pups still wrestling on top of him. "They just need someone to keep them occupied until they fall asleep. Fili and I were wondering if you might step in, as we have business to see to tonight."

"Of course. I'd be delighted," Bilbo said, stroking the silky fur between Nuri's ears. "Though…these pups…they do have a bit of a wolfish appearance, don't they?" he noted.

"Part wolf," Fili answered immediately. "Their mother was something of a rover." While they were young enough that their size didn't yet give them away as wolf kind and their eyes didn't glow outside of moonlight, they still _looked_ like wolves, of course…being as that was what they were.

"Well, either way, it would be my pleasure to watch them. They're just as precious as the little ones."

"Thank you," Kili said, bounding to his feet and spilling the pups to the floor. "Fili and I will be most grateful. We should be back before the morning." It was the last night of the full moon and the plan was to go out for a quick run, then return before moonset to watch the pups turn back, helping the hobbit to work with the idea on a smaller scale.

"Oh, don't worry. Take your time. Enjoy your…business," Bilbo said, offering the two brothers a smirk. They smiled secretively at each other as they headed out.

If he only knew…

The pair didn't move very far into the forest before shedding their red cloaks. They were much too anxious after all the time they'd gone without turning. They both howled joyously as they bounded through the snow-covered forest. The cold didn't even reach them through their thick fur. Their joy at being free again, however, was cut short only too soon.

The twins stopped short when they felt the change, like a current in the air flowing across their skin…a bitter taste at the back of the throat and a pungent scent in the nose…the scent of unfamiliar wolf. There were other wolf kind nearby.

Fili and Kili moved to stand back to back just as the wolves burst from the trees, moving in to surround them, snarling and snapping fiercely.

"Well what do we have here?" a painfully familiar voice asked as its owner emerged from the trees. "A pair of lost little princes."

The large black wolf was eerily silhouetted against the snow, even more menacing than the night Fili and Kili had first met him, but neither would ever forget him…the wolf who had sired them.

"Beorn," Fili said, growling low in his throat.

"So…I see you've finally taken on your true forms…willingly, at that. I knew you couldn't deny your natures for long. Though, Kili, my boy…where _are_ the pups? I should think they would be old enough to run with their parents by now."

"Somewhere…you cannot touch them," Kili growled, still unused to speaking in wolf form, as he and Fili mostly communicated in thoughts.

"Ah, well, no matter. They will come soon enough. Of course you know the truth by now…what Thorin has denied you all your lives," the giant wolf kind said as he circled the two brothers.

"They were just…trying to protect us…the only way they knew how," Fili defended them.

"Surely you don't agree with their methods, though?"

"No…but I cannot…fault…protecting your children."

"I don't understand why you remain with them. That entire castle is full of people who hate and fear you. They would cast you out if they had even an inkling of what you truly are. Why don't you join us…your _true_ people?"

"We will…never join you. You're a _murderer,_" Fili snarled.

"Well, my son, that all depends on how one looks at the situation. From where I stand, my people were being killed off. I had no choice but to act…and I will act again now that we are greater in number. The war your forefathers tried to hold back _is_ coming. I just want to make sure my own issue are on the right side of that war."

"We are on…no one's side," Kili said. "There shouldn't…_be_ sides. We shouldn't be fighting."

Beorn shook his great head as he came around to face Kili. "Ah, my precious boy, you seem to be laboring under the delusion you have a choice in the matter. You and your brother _will_ join me. You _do not_ have a choice. I am Alpha…and you are _part_ of me…more so than the others, even, because you are my offspring. I would _prefer_ you come to me of your own volition, but I have no qualms _forcing_ you into your proper place. The only reason the two of you are running free now…is because I am _allowing_ it…but that can change just as easily," he said, pressing himself right up against Kili and whispering in his ear, "Your body is _mine._ Now open yourself to me."

His body's reaction to the command was instant. He rolled onto his back and tucked his legs against his body. When Beorn bent his head over him, he involuntarily nuzzled his jaw, whimpering plaintively as the Alpha began to lick down his body. Already he could feel himself opening and growing wet at the larger wolf's command.

His mouth whimpered and whined with want and submission, but his heart screamed in anguish and denial.

**_NO!_**_ Fili, please, help me! Don't let this happen!_

Through their bond, he could feel his brother's struggle to defy the Alpha's will, just as he struggled to make his body do something…_anything_ other than submit to this hideous violation, but his omega wiring was helpless against the strong tide of his father's mental control. Submission to the Alpha was bred into his bones and borne in his blood, passed down by generations of wolf kind. He had no choice. His body bucked eagerly against Beorn's mouth when his large, rough tongue stretched out to taste his glistening sex.

Fili, on the other hand, was alpha. It was in him to challenge Beorn's authority, as difficult as it was…and feeling Kili's despair and horror in his heart as he was defiled gave him the strength he needed to fight back. He wrenched himself around and threw himself at the Alpha, clamping his jaws around his throat and tearing him away from Kili. For several minutes, they fought ferociously, snarling and going for each other's throats while Kili lay helpless. Even though Beorn beat Fili down in the end, the fight was not yet out of him.

"Kili is _mine!_" he snarled in rage as his father held him down, looking ready to murder him for his defiance…but then Beorn really seemed to think about the words and he began to laugh.

"You're right, of course, little alpha. The two of you are bonded…locked tightly to each other. Your brother is no good to me while the bond exists…so of course you _see_ the easy solution, don't you? Ripping your throat out right now? Only…I don't want to see you die just yet. I've put a lot of work into you…so I will allow you to have him…for now," he said, finally letting Fili up. The young alpha quickly crawled to his brother, crouching protectively over his helpless body. Even though he was half senseless with the desire to be mounted, Kili managed to reign himself in a little better without Beorn's direct control influencing him.

"What…exactly…do you want from us?" Fili asked, somehow forcing himself to remain calm despite his anger…and despite the heady scent of Kili's sudden heat waking desire in his own body.

"You will come with us. I want you to see what it is your family hates so much."

Fili didn't even think to ask what would happen if they refused. Kili wasn't capable of refusing and Beorn clearly saw him as expendable. There was nothing they could do but obey.

"Though…could you do us all a favor and fuck him first? He's driving the others mad flooding that scent everywhere. He won't be any good to anyone until he's been satisfied. Besides, we can all see how much you _want_ to."

Fili could feel his body trembling in helpless rage as he stared at the Alpha. To be forced to do this…in front of all these wolf kind…

_Just do it,_ Kili urged weakly from beneath him. _Fili…just get it over with. I can't…bear this. Please…help me._

Sighing in sorrow and anger, Fili finally did what his brother asked. Of course he wasn't going to leave Kili like this…and so they coupled before the Alpha and his pack, both half dead with shame as the others laughed at their helplessness…made all the worse by their jeering.

"Such silky black fur…"

"I'd take him right now."

"See that ruff…and those haunches…Mahal, he's magnificent."

"Smell that heat coming off him…"

"Mahal, I could come just like this."

"He'll breed us an army, that one."

They couldn't cry as wolves, of course, but Fili could feel Kili's humiliation and despair through their bond…could hear his anguish in the way he whimpered.

_Fili, I want to die…I want to die…I just want to __**die…**_

_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I would give my life if I could stop this._

But they couldn't stop it. They could only try and pretend the others weren't there until they'd finished…and when Fili knotted Kili, he lay gently on top of him, tenderly licking his face, as if to wipe away nonexistent tears. Even as they lay there, though, waiting for the indignity to end, it wasn't their own future they were worried about. It was their pups'.

What would happen to them if they never returned?

XxX


	3. Part Three

**Until the Full Moon**

_Part Three_

The wolf pack headed deep into the forest, deeper than the two brothers had ever gone before. It was nearing dawn when they finally reached the place the wolves called home.

It was difficult to tell just how large the encampment was, as it was spread out over a network of caves and tunnels, but so near to moonset, there was a near constant stream of wolves flocking to the caves…many more than the twins had even realized might still exist. As they were led into the caves, the two brothers could feel the excitement in the air. They could smell it from the other wolves, all trying to get close as Beorn's entourage led them through the tunnels.

Ultimately, they were led to a large cavern at the center of the labyrinth, where all the wolf kind congregated around them.

"My people!" Beorn announced to the gathering at large. "Behold, for I have brought you my own two sons, the first among all of you, and the children of Thorin Oakenshield's sister. A change is coming for all of us, my brothers, for the time will soon come when _my_ flesh and blood will sit upon Thorin's throne. Then we will take what is rightfully ours, just as I have always promised!"

"Power of the moon! Power to the wolf kind!" they all began to cry, and this battle cry was punctuated with howls of joy and excitement, all of it rising into a frenzy: young and old, alpha and omega, all kinds imaginable. That was the moment Fili and Kili felt the loss of the moon's call in their blood and began to feel the change come upon them.

All around them, the other wolves began to change, as well, slipping from fur coats back into bare dwarven skin, moving from power and pride back into awkwardness and weakness. Many writhed in pain as they shifted, some bore the change quietly, though still in pain, and others still seemed not even to notice it, simply slipping from one form to another…until at last the cavern was filled with dwarves of every description…all of them naked. No one save for Fili and Kili seemed to notice this, though. Once the transformation was complete and the cheering quieted, the changed dwarves all began to flock from the chamber, presumably to carry on with their day. Both brothers looked to Beorn…only to be shocked to see that he hadn't changed at all. He was still in his wolf form.

"You…you didn't change," Kili mumbled somewhat numbly. The large wolf kind shook his body all over.

"No. Didn't you know? A true wolf can choose his shape. You two have the ability, as well. Depending on your mood, you could go as either dwarf or wolf. The only time you _don't_ have a choice is the time of the full moon. I choose to remain a wolf…and I imagine the two of you will as well…once you've seen more of the way we live here. There is no sense in giving up the strength of the wolf."

"And…explain to me how us sitting on the throne is going to get you what you want," Fili said, slightly more shrewd in his choice of words.

"Because I know that once you understand the truth of the situation…you will join us in our fight against Thorin Oakenshield."

"How can you possibly expect us to fight against our own family?" Kili asked.

"Are we not also your family?"

"No. Family are the people who raise you and love you. You took about five minutes to make a deposit. That's all the relation you are to us," Fili said.

"I resent that, boy. It was a _great_ deal longer than a paltry five minutes," he said with a chuff. Had his face been dwarven, it would have almost certainly been twisted with a sneer. Both princes growled at him.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of our mother so shamefully!" Kili snarled.

"Of course, of course. The Lady Dis will be honored by all wolf kind, as it was her noble womb that bore the fruit of our salvation."

"Salvation? The way you've treated us so far isn't helping your case a great deal," Fili pointed out. "All you've done is prove that you're just as ignorant as Thorin is. Why should we join you?"

"Perhaps those royals _did_ raise you. Perhaps they _did_ keep you from harm and were decent enough not to cast your infant bodies on the rocks when you were born…but I _know_ you're aware your uncle wanted to have you killed. The only reason you are both still alive is because they needed their line to continue…and they _knew_ no one else would have them if they knew the truth."

"That's not true!" Kili lashed out at him.

"Really? You know for certain? You would stake your little pups' _lives_ on that? You are tools to them just as much as you are to me. The dwarf folk would cast you out into the cold if they knew the truth. The only place you will find love and acceptance for both you and your pups…is here among the wolves who would be your pack. Forget the life you knew. That life is over now. I want you to come and see the life you were destined for."

Both dwarves would have argued further, except Beorn didn't give them the chance to, turning and heading off back into the labyrinth. The princes had little choice but to follow him. As they moved, they began to see more of the encampment's inhabitants: dwarves going about their daily lives, even a few hobbits, some clothed, some not, several still in wolf form. There were children running around playing, some dwarflings and some pups. All told, it was very much like a normal village.

"Tell me, my sons, do these seem like the monsters you grew up hearing about?" Beorn asked as he led them through the tunnels.

"No," Fili answered quietly, "but after we turned for the first time, we didn't imagine they would be."

"We don't want to fight you…but we don't want to fight the others, either," Kili tried to explain. The chuff Beorn gave was caught somewhere between a laugh and something neither brother could quite identify.

"There is no peace, little ones. There is no world where we all live happily together. We hate each other too much. You will see the truth of it. I promise you."

By the time they reached the seeming end of their trek, the brothers had both been passed clothing to cover up with. The sizeable chamber Beorn led them to held only one occupant: a young dwarf with sandy colored hair, wide, bright eyes, and whose belly was heavy with child, as Kili's had been not all that long ago.

"Ori?"

"Yes?" the young omega asked, looking up from the scroll he was bent over.

"I'd like you to meet your brothers: the princes Fili and Kili."

For a moment, the twins were dumbfounded, but Ori just nodded politely, smiling at them.

"Hello."

"They've only just arrived. I thought it would be best for them to come speak with you while I attend to a few things."

"Of course."

"Anything you want to know, Ori can probably tell you. He's taken it upon himself to record the history of the wolf kind. I wouldn't advise…wandering…until I come back for you. I don't doubt you could find your way…but it's really best if we avoid confusion," Beorn told them, the threat in his voice none too subtle as he turned and headed out of the chamber.

"So…you're our…brother?" Kili asked, still not quite comprehending.

"Half brother," the younger dwarf clarified, his smile growing a little sad. "Most of the true wolves living here are Beorn's offspring. There are many brothers and sisters…but we are all family here in the pack. Our father's been working very hard to repopulate after…after the old king's genocide against us."

"I'll just bet he has," Kili snarled quietly, shuddering at the memory of the way his body had so easily submitted to his father's authority. He leaned slightly against Fili when he felt his brother wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Well…can he really be blamed…after losing so many of his people?" Ori pointed out.

"Who was your mother?" Fili asked him all of a sudden.

"E- excuse me?"

"Whoever she was, I do not believe she went to Beorn willingly. Our mother was raped and turned. What happened to _your_ mother?"

"It was not…willing, no," Ori answered, not looking at them. "Beorn turned my mother and my two brothers when her husband killed many of his sons. Her husband was a former royal guardsman…and when she gave birth to the litter Beorn got on her, the dwarves who had once fought for him came to kill her…her pups…and my brothers. The rest of my litter mates died that night…burned to death with our mother…but Nori and Dori rescued me."

"And they joined up with Beorn…the wolf who raped them and their mother?" Fili asked, a touch of scorn in his voice.

"What else could they do? Their father's own soldiers…dwarves who had known them all their lives and been friends with their family…those same dwarves turned on them in a heartbeat. Where else is there to go…when your world turns against you?" Ori asked them.

"But surely…you don't approve of this whole turning business?" Kili pressed, taking a few steps toward Ori, but not moving beyond the firm hold of his brother's hands. "Why should we force this on people who don't want it?"

"Nori says…he does it because they make him angry…because he wants them to know his pain."

"But that's so _wrong,_" Kili tried to argue, remembering the pain and self-hatred he'd felt before he'd understood what he truly was. "No one should have to feel that."

"How else will we survive?" Ori argued back, a hand falling protectively to his swelling belly. "I want my pups to be able to grow up safe and happy. I have been loved here in the pack. I don't want my pups to know any of the pain my brothers felt."

Almost against his will, Kili felt a small smile move across his face, feeling his own maternal instincts surface beneath his anger. Slowly pulling away from Fili, he moved to kneel beside the younger dwarf, unthinkingly placing a hand beside his on the swell.

"How many?" he asked, smiling at his half brother.

"Three," Ori answered, moving his hand so that he could twine his fingers together with Kili's. "They will be born at the next full moon. This is…my first litter."

"That's wonderful," Kili said. "I've got four of my own back at home…three boys and a girl. They were born back during midsummer."

"Oh, they must be so beautiful. Did…Beorn also take you…when you presented as an omega?"

Feeling the shock of the question hit him like a punch to the gut, Kili's hand fell away from Ori's and he tumbled backward, collapsing to the floor and staring at the baby bump with a renewed sense of horror.

"N-no," he mumbled weakly. "Is that…what happened to you?"

Before Ori could answer, Kili felt Fili kneeling behind him, gathering him in his arms. Kili could feel the growl in his alpha's chest as he held him close.

"Kili is _mine_, mine and no other's. Those pups are _ours_."

"You…you mean to say…that you are _mated?_" Ori asked, his eyes going wide in seeming wonder.

"Yes," Kili said softly, not looking at Ori as he reached back to tangle his fingers in Fili's hair, taking comfort from the familiar sensation. "Is that so unusual?"

"Beorn doesn't like that. He prefers to have first pick of the omegas to breed with before he allows the others to pair off."

"So he…has a harem?" Fili asked, feeling disgust well up once again.

"I…suppose it could be viewed that way…but we are all happy to do it. It is an honor to bear our Alpha's pups. Only, when a pair mates…bonds truly…that's for life. Kili…so long as you are bonded to Fili, your body will accept no other. No other wolf's seed will be able to take root in your womb."

"That's why he was angry before," Kili said as he turned to look up at Fili.

"He must not have thought we would bond…when he let me take you."

"I don't see how anyone in their right mind wouldn't bond with you given half a chance," Ori said as he looked his half brother over. "You are…quite possibly…the most beautiful omega I've ever seen in this pack. Most alphas I know would chew off their own legs for the honor of having _you_ bear their pups." Ori briefly clammed up when he noticed that Fili was growling at him, but he ultimately shook his head. "I'm sorry, Fili, but it's the truth. I don't think you understand just how lucky you are."

"Fili…" Kili started slowly, feeling fear grip his gut. "He…he will _kill_ you…to have me. He will _kill you._"

"I'm afraid that's probably so. Beorn wouldn't let any seed but his grow in that body…not now that he's smelled you…tasted you. He doesn't bond himself…he discourages it…but I have a feeling he would bond with you, Kili…to keep you from the others."

"But…I don't _want_him," Kili said meekly, clinging a little tighter to his brother, afraid…not for himself, but for Fili. If he lost Fili…he didn't think he would survive. The veiled threat Beorn had made earlier was becoming all too real. Whether or not Fili was his son, the Alpha would kill him in order to have his brother. It had clearly never been his intention that Fili live. Only Kili mattered…the omega…the breeder…and his link to the throne.

"You ought to. It would be a great honor for you…to be mated to Beorn and to bear the pups he acknowledges as his heirs. I…I understand you care for each other, but Fili…maybe you ought to think about what's best for Kili. The dwarves will never accept you back among them now. If you try to go back, they will cast you out. But with Beorn, Kili would be protected. He would be honored and cherished among all other wolf kind. Wouldn't you want that for your mate…a promise of security?"

"He is cherished _now,_" Fili growled, holding his brother even tighter while Kili clung just as tightly to him. "I would _never_ give him up to someone who loves him less than I do…and I love him with all my soul. Kili is my heart," he said, pressing a tender kiss to Kili's cheek. Kili leaned into the touch, nuzzling his brother's face.

"I will _die_ before I betray you," Kili vowed. "May I be struck dead before I grow heavy with another wolf's pups."

Ori's gaze grew sad as he watched his two half brothers. Slowly, he shook his head. "It's not that simple."

XxX

Bilbo was half asleep when the moon glow faded from the sky. The pups had fallen asleep in a pile on Fili and Kili's bed. He knew the princes didn't really expect him to stay awake all night, but he somehow felt he ought to. These pups needed looking after…so young to be without their mother.

Therefore, even though he was fighting sleep, it didn't take all that much to wake him when the full moon's power drained from the air.

The first thing he noticed was one of the little black furred pups yipping in sleep, and when he glanced over through half-lidded eyes to check on the little ones…his eyes flew wide open in shock.

The pups were all changing form…all four of them…tiny bodies shifting to more dwarven shapes, fur receding into soft pink flesh…until a dog pile of dwarflings lay asleep on the bed as if nothing had happened.

For several minutes, Bilbo didn't know what to do. He just sat gaping at the little ones…the little ones he _knew_…that had so lately been _wolves._ There really was no denying what he'd witnessed. He had seen his own sister turn, after all.

"Wolf kind," he whispered, his mouth going dry. These babies he had come to know so well these last months…they were wolf kind…all of them…and if _they_ were, at such a young age…then it stood to reason they had been born from wolf kind parents…which meant that Fili and Kili were wolf kind. Did the others know? Did _Thorin_ know? Maybe…maybe the lineage went as far back as Dis even? Her father had carried out genocide against the wolf kind, after all. Would not the remaining wolves have taken their vengeance on the royal house? Whatever the case…he _had_ to know the truth. He would go and speak to Thorin right now.

Except that he happened to glance back at the pile of sleeping dwarflings…and he saw Shiri reach out a hand to grasp Nuri's in sleep. Nuri yawned and rolled in closer to his sister. Immediately, Bilbo felt his heart melt. No matter what the truth was, he had come to care for these children. They were not monsters and he knew he would love them no matter what. Before he left, the hobbit took the time to tuck the four babies into the large cradle they all slept in, kissing each of them on the forehead. Then, steeling his heart, he marched to the dining hall, where he knew Thorin and the others would be having their breakfast.

"Thorin," he called resolutely the moment he entered the hall. "I must speak with you. Right now."

Thorin, his siblings, and his companions all looked up at him, most more than a little surprised at the outburst. Thorin studied him intently, neither pleased nor displeased, simply watchful.

"Ye be a bold halfling, indeed…to say that ye _must_ speak with him," Dwalin said, chuckling before shoveling up a mouthful of eggs.

"It's about the twins' babies."

Had this been any other morning, Bilbo would have told himself he'd imagined the way all the table's occupants stiffened…but he knew he'd seen what he'd seen, and he now knew…they _all_ the knew the truth, whatever that truth might be.

"What about them?" Thorin asked, gaze sharp upon the hobbit.

"I think you know what."

For several moments, the dwarves were all silent, gazes shifting between Thorin and Bilbo, who stared intently at each other, neither looking away. Finally, Thorin asked, "Where are Fili and Kili?"

"They went out last night. Didn't you know?" Bilbo returned.

Several more minutes of silence followed before Thorin ordered the two servants standing at the kitchen entrance, "Leave. Do not enter this room again until you are bid."

The two servants exchanged worried glances, but didn't dally in following the king's order, locking the door behind them. Without being asked, Dwalin moved to close the door Bilbo had just come through before taking the hobbit by the shoulder and pulling him to Thorin's side.

"Now," the king began, once again fixing the halfling with his most pointed gaze. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"When Fili and Kili left last night, they left me in charge of four pups. When the sun rose this morning, I witnessed those same pups transform back into the same four babes I've helped to care for these past months. Don't try to tell me I dreamt it, either. I _know_ what turning looks like. I _saw_ it happen. Those dwarflings are wolf kind."

"All right. So what do you think that means?"

"I think it means that the two princes are wolf kind…maybe even your sister…but of course I don't know the specifics."

"So Fili and Kili left them in your care last night, knowing full well you would witness them turn…and they still have not returned?"

"It would seem so."

At this, Thorin shot looks to Dwalin and Frerin. "Find them. Bring them to me."

Nodding, the two dwarves rose from the table and headed out, making certain the way was shut behind them.

"So what were you planning on doing with this information?"

"That depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I do not want to believe you mean me or anyone else harm. If you tell me you are not my enemies, I will believe you. I understand…what a burden it is. When Rosie was cast out, the others feared her…but I saw her pain. If I could, I would protect her from it. I would undo it all. What happened wasn't her fault. If the same thing has happened to this family…I would have you tell me the truth."

After yet another bout of just staring at each other, Thorin finally sighed, looking down to his hands, which lay useless in his lap.

"The truth…is that the entire royal family is wolf kind."

"All of you?" Bilbo asked, eyes widening in slight shock.

"Yes. My father challenged the wolf kind and lost. Beorn took his vengeance by turning Dis and Frerin…then me…before our father's eyes…just before he tore his head off," the king recounted, steely blue eyes briefly going distant as he remembered that night so long ago.

"And…Fili and Kili?"

"They were conceived that night. Beorn is their father. They did not know any of this until only a few months before you came to us."

"Then you…don't turn?"

"No. You've seen those red cloaks we wear at the time of the full moon, of course. It is their power that keeps us from turning. The twins' true heritage was revealed to them by accident on the night of their coming of age…the night they conceived the four babes you speak of."

"So…they are…"

"All four of them are Fili and Kili's natural children, yes. When he is a wolf, Kili presents as an omega."

"And no one else knows the truth?"

"None but we who are gathered here today," Balin answered. "If it were to become known…the kingdom would almost certainly descend into chaos."

"But…Thorin…surely you can't think you can keep this secret forever."

"I will certainly try, my halfling…though the task does become harder when I am besieged on all sides by impudent nephews," he said, glaring briefly at Dis, who only smirked.

"But…Fili and Kili…surely what happened was no accident. They _meant_ for me to see the little ones turn. They were going to entrust me with the secret," Bilbo realized, feeling a tiny kernel of warm joy beginning to burn at his core…but then something else occurred to him…something chilling. "Except…they couldn't possibly have meant to risk what my reaction might have been without them here…which means something _prevented_ them from returning…meaning they might…be in danger," he finally said, meeting Thorin's gaze once more.

"Now you're beginning to understand. That is certainly one possibility. The other…is that my nephews have abandoned us and gone to join their father's pack," Thorin said, even though the look in his eyes said quite plainly that he didn't _want_ to believe that.

"No. They would never…that _cannot_ be true. Fili and Kili would never abandon their babies. They love them more than life itself. Something must have happened to them."

"And trying is the day indeed…when you pray some sort of harm has come to your child…rather than the other possibility," Dis said, eyes clouding over with worry as she gazed down at the rest of her uneaten breakfast, leaving it where it was when she rose from the table and moved past Bilbo, leaving the dining hall behind.

_I have faith in you, my sons…but I fear what will become of you if you should prove strong enough to turn away from Beorn's will._

XxX

It was night by the time Beorn returned to the chamber. Fili and Kili had spent the day learning what all they could from Ori, but when the large black wolf kind came padding into the chamber, Kili couldn't help but latch onto his brother. The way Beorn looked at them very much suggested a sneer.

"Kili, you will remain here with Ori for the night. Fili, you will come above with me. I wish to speak with you alone."

Fili moved to go to him, but Kili wouldn't let go of him.

"Please…please," he begged. "Don't go. He'll kill you. He'll _kill_ you."

Fili smiled reassuringly as he pressed a loving kiss to his brother's lips. He kept his forehead pressed against Kili's when they parted, running his fingers through his mate's silky dark hair.

"Don't you have any more faith in me than that, little brother?" he whispered. "It's too soon for him to kill me. He still needs us…to get to Thorin. I promise I'll come back to you. He won't ever touch you."

Kili offered his brother a weak smile, tugging gently on the braids that trailed from his face. "You promise…not to die?"

"I will never die…not so long as I have you."

"Then I will always be with you," Kili promised, giving his brother one more peck on the lips before finally letting him go.

The two didn't speak on the way back up to the surface, and when they finally emerged into the wintry night, the moon was shining down on the new fallen snow.

"We are very near to the full moon right now. That should make it easier for you to turn of your own will. You remember how it feels; just focus on that…think about being the wolf…and you'll turn," Beorn encouraged him.

Fili had to focus on it for several minutes, but he was ultimately able to pull the wolf from within himself, body slipping from one form to another.

"Good," the wolf said as he surveyed his offspring. "Well…I imagine I've made no secret of the fact that I want Kili for myself."

Fili had nothing to say to this. He simply growled at his father, hackles raising. Beorn laughed at him.

"All right, all right, little alpha. I understand. The thing is, my son, Kili is mine anyway. It is my right to take the omega of my choosing as my mate, and I choose your brother. _I_ have nothing to prove."

"If you wanted him so badly, why did you allow me to take him that night?"

"You were barely in control of yourself that night. I didn't think you had enough of your wolf sense to properly bond with him. At worst, I imagined you would have gotten a few pups on him, and I would have been fine with that, so long as he was mine in the end. Besides…I had watched the two of you for many months before approaching you. I knew how close you were. I thought allowing you to force yourself on him would help drive a wedge between you…and then I would have been there to comfort him when he turned for the first time. If things had gone according to plan, he would have been mine. I didn't anticipate _this_ at all. The easiest thing to do would be to just kill you, of course, but that seems unfair. I would prefer to give you the chance to win your brother."

"And how would I do that?" he asked, knowing there was little point to asking why he had to win what was already his.

"I would have you live your days as a wolf…and see how we really live…what they think of us. Live as a wolf until the first full moon of spring. If, at that time, you still have care for those petty dwarves, then you will have won, and I will not kill you. I will allow you and Kili to go your own way. However, if you recognize the truth and decide to join us in our fight, as I suspect you will, you will submit yourself to my jaws and Kili will be mine. Are we agreed?"

"We're agreed…but only on one condition."

"What might that be?"

"While I'm gone…you won't do anything to Kili. You won't violate our bond in any way."

"Of course," Beorn said, sounding sincere, even though Fili didn't quite believe him. "There would be no point to it, anyway. Kili's body will not accept my seed."

"Still…I don't…want you to hurt him."

"Fili…if I can promise you nothing else, I can promise you this. Kili will be safe with me. I will have no harm befall my lovely omega."

"He's _not_ yours…not yet," Fili corrected him as he shifted back to dwarf form. "Not _ever._"

"We will see…though you must know that if for any reason you do not return at the appointed time, our agreement will be void and Kili will belong to me…regardless of whether or not he can bear me children."

"I _will_ return…and I won't abandon him to you, either. You'll see," Fili said before heading back into the caves. He was easily able to scent his way back to the chamber where he'd left Kili standing. His brother came running to him before he'd even got all the way inside, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his chest.

"Are you all right?! Are you all right?!" he demanded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he soothed him, nuzzling him and running his fingers through his hair.

"I was so worried. What…what did he want?"

"Kili…I…I'm sorry, but…I have to go away for a little while," he said, gently taking his mate's face in his hands, drawing his gaze up to meet his.

"What…_no!_" Kili cried out, seizing Fili's hands in his. "Why…why would you…you can't leave me here! Why would you do this? I don't understand!"

"It's the only way I can win our freedom. If I can live as a wolf kind for the next four months without changing my mind about joining him…then you and I will go free. He promised that you'll be protected while I'm gone…that he won't do anything to violate our bond."

"Fili…I don't trust him," Kili whispered, tangling his fingers in his lover's blond hair.

"I know…I know…but I think we can at least trust him to keep you safe while I'm away. He won't…let anyone hurt you."

Kili wanted to tell him that wasn't really what he meant, but he didn't have the heart to. Fili had to have _something_ to hold onto during the hard cold months to come. He could bear this…if it meant he and his brother could be together at the end.

"Will you…check on the little ones?" he asked, resting his head back against Fili's chest.

"That's the first place I'll go. I'll make certain they're safe before I do anything else. Nothing will happen to them."

"Nadad…please…just promise me you won't forget."

"Forget?" Fili asked, confusion in his eyes as Kili looked back up at him.

"He means for you to suffer…to forget about _us_…and to believe that breaking our bond would be best for me and the children. He would have you…forget how much I love you…and that I would _die_ without you. Remember, _remember!_ He'll want you to forget. _Please!_"

"Kili…" the elder began slowly, gently stroking the side of his face. "Do you remember what you said before? About being with me? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you…no matter what it takes."

"I _know_ you will," Kili said, the trembling of his hands belying the resolve in his voice as he kissed his brother one last time. Then, almost before he knew it, Fili was turning…and a wolf was padding away from him.

Fili wanted more time with his brother, but he knew that if he remained, he would never be able to leave. Their last embrace would have to be enough for the coming months of separation.

_Have faith. Never doubt that I love you._

XxX

The sun was rising over the forest when Fili was brought before Thorin at the edge of the trees. He had run through the night to arrive back at the castle by morning. Frerin and Dwalin got a bit of a shock when they came upon him in wolf form outside of the time of the full moon, and when Thorin was informed his nephew refused to change back, well…if he hadn't been angry before…

"So…" Thorin began when he beheld his oldest sister-son pacing through the trees on four legs. "No longer is it but once a month. Now you've chosen to be a beast full time."

"It isn't like that, Uncle."

"It isn't? What I see before me is rather telling. If you _haven't_ turned your back on us entirely and joined _them,_ then prove it. Change back. Take your proper form."

"Uncle…I _can't,_" Fili answered, finally stopping to look the king in the eye. "I made a bargain with Beorn."

"Then we have nothing to say to each other," Thorin said as he turned from him. "We do not make deals with those _creatures._"

"You don't understand!" Fili tried to argue. "Beorn has eyes everywhere. I am watched. If I resume my dwarf shape for even a moment, our agreement will be void and…he will hurt Kili," he said quietly, his gaze dropping to the snowy ground.

"Thorin, give the boy a chance," Frerin said. "Let him explain."

Thorin said nothing to his brother's plea, but he didn't walk away, either. He simply stood, facing away from Fili, at least _willing_ to listen to him.

"I am to live as a wolf until the spring. Kili and I will not fight for Beorn, but we won't fight for _you,_ either. If my feelings are the same when my time is done, Beorn will let us go free."

"And if you _do_ happen to change your mind?" Thorin asked, still not looking at him.

"I won't."

"But if you _do?_" Thorin pressed.

"Then we join them. When the fight is won, I am killed."

"What? _Why?_" Frerin asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Kili is…the most beautiful and fertile omega the wolf kind have ever known. Beorn wants to bond with him, but he cannot so long as the two of us are bonded. Kili's body will accept no one but his bond mate, and the wolf kind mate for life. The only way Beorn can have my brother…is if I die. This challenge is my chance to win Kili."

"Where is Kili now?" Thorin asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"With the pack. He's to be kept there through the winter."

"So you've…been to the den?" his uncle asked, voice rising in interest.

"Yes," Fili answered, unnerved by the look in Thorin's eyes when he finally did turn back to look at him.

"But this is _perfect._ You know the way to the enemy stronghold. We need not waste time with this foolish test. You can lead us to the den and we can slay them all while they are defenseless. We can end this _now._"

Fili felt horror grip his heart at the look of maddened _hate_ in his uncle's eyes. Was this really the same dwarf who had helped their mother raise them?

"Uncle…you…you cannot think to-"

"Kill the beasts who killed my father? How could I _not?_"

"You _cannot_ do what your father did, Thorin! Have you not seen the suffering it has caused? Why this hate? _Why?_"

"Fili…what would you do if your brother were killed? Would you just _forgive_ the murderer? Would you allow him to go free…or would you hunt him down and rip his heart out?"

"I would tear such a one apart, and you _know_ I would, but the wolf kind did not kill Thrain. _Beorn_ did. Punish _him._ Don't punish the people who follow him because they have no one else to turn to."

"They are _demons!_ Those who follow Beorn willingly _should_ die. They are not dwarves anymore."

"Then what are _we,_ Uncle?"

For several minutes, Thorin looked torn, but the hate won out in the end.

"Monsters," he said quietly. "We are monsters."

"Thorin, there are children in the den, _babies._ Will you murder innocent babies?"

"I might…if it will stop this plague from spreading."

"I won't help you do this. If the den is attacked, Beorn will take revenge, just as he did sixty-five years ago. I don't want to know what form that vengeance will take. I won't give him reason to harm Kili or the pups."

"Pups…" Thorin said, the look in his eyes growing ever more unhinged. "It seems anyone can buy your cooperation with the right type of leverage."

"What are you talking about?" Fili asked, feeling a cold knot of _fear_ settle in his stomach.

"Fili…sister-son…my heir…show me where to find the den…or I will kill your children."

For a moment, it did not sink in. The very air seemed to hold its breath along with the three dwarves and the one wolf kind. When the words finally pierced Fili, like a knife through the heart, he slowly started to shake his great head.

"You…you wouldn't…"

"Do you even really _care_ what happens to them? Risking the halfling finding out the truth like that? You had no right. Neither do you have any right to turn on me like this now. I will have you know what it's like to lose something precious before you think you understand pain and hate."

"Thorin…" Dwalin murmured in shock, also not quite believing his king would do such a thing. Frerin looked outraged. Fili's shock quickly transformed into anger.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I _swear_…if you harm _any_ of them…I will tear your throat out myself. I will tear the flesh from your bones and leave what remains for the crows. I will _kill_ you, Uncle, and I won't think twice about it," he snarled, baring his teeth and raising his hackles.

"Well," Thorin hissed, "I suppose we'll see who's faster."

With that, Thorin whipped something out of his coat and threw it over Fili's head. For several moments, the young wolf was disoriented, but then he began to feel the cold against bare skin and the grip of fingers against snow. The red cloak! He was a dwarf again!

"_NO!_" he screamed, struggling to throw the cloak off, but before he could manage it, he felt a pair of thickly muscled arms close around him, pinning him in place with the red cloak still covering him.

"Don't do it, lad," Dwalin grunted in his ear. "If ye approach the gate as a wolf, they'll shoot ye dead."

"_No! NO!_" Fili screamed, managing to free his head from the tangled cloak and seeing Thorin running back toward the castle with Frerin in hot pursuit, shouting words Fili couldn't make out.

"Let me go! _Let me go!_" he shouted, struggling violently against the older dwarf. "My pups! My babies! He'll kill them! I have to save them! _Let me go!_"

"It's not the time to be acting rash!" Dwalin shouted, struggling just as hard to hold Fili down. "Ye'll get the whole lot of you killed. He…he's lost his mind. The others won't let him do it. They _won't._"

Frerin, meanwhile, was pursuing his brother back through the gates. The moment he thought Dis might be able to hear him he began shouting for her, warning her.

"Thorin, you _can't do this!_" he shouted as he ran after his brother. "They're only _babies!_"

"They are _wolf kind,_" Thorin snarled. "They shouldn't exist at all."

"If your intention is to rouse Fili's anger, you're pointing it in the wrong direction. Nothing in the world will stop him joining his father if you do this…if you take his _children_ away from him…he will become like _you_…like _Beorn!_ Do you really want that?"

Finally having had enough, the king rounded on his younger brother, shoving him up against a wall and pulling a dagger on him. Fili and Kili's room was only a few doors down.

"I've had just about enough of this wolf sympathy, Brother. I won't tolerate it any longer. Either you're with me…or with _them._"

"It's not…that simple. Do you think I've forgotten…what we went through that night? I remember. I remember the stink of his breath and the feel of his fur against my skin…and…I didn't…forget, Thorin. I want to see him die just as much as you do…but this isn't the way. Murdering Fili and Kili's children won't make _anything_ better. Please…_please,_ Thorin…don't do this," he begged, not looking at the knife Thorin held mere inches from his face. His gaze was focused on Thorin's maddened eyes…even when he felt his brother slash the dagger across his cheeks, leaving thin lines of blood to trail down his face. Frerin didn't even flinch at the pain. It was a little bit harder not to react, though, when Thorin threw him to the side.

"I'll deal with you later," he snarled before turning and striding into his nephews' chamber…only to find Bilbo already there waiting for him, standing between him and the cradle. When he saw Thorin, he spread his arms wide, blocking the way.

"If you kill them, you'll have to kill me, too," he declared, showing no fear as he stared defiantly back at Thorin.

For a moment, the dwarf king found himself surprised at the little thing's boldness, but then he shook his head, drawing his blade once more.

"Halfling…if you value your life, you will stand back."

"I _won't,_" he snarled. "I won't let you do this, Thorin."

"This is none of your affair, Bilbo," he said, drawing a few steps closer with the knife.

"If you do this, there's no going back. You'll be worse than Beorn ever was. Can't you see yourself?!"

Thorin laughed at this, a tortured sound that was caught somewhere between bitterness and madness. "I have not seen myself for many years now. I cannot bear to look in the mirror."

"You _must,_" Bilbo tried to soothe, taking a hesitant step forward, but keeping his arms spread. "If you give in to this…you will regret it forever. I _will not_ let you hurt them."

Then, all at once, Thorin saw. He could see himself in the halfling standing before him. He had been angry and desperate, not kind and brave like Bilbo was now, but he could still see himself…standing between Beorn and his siblings…facing down a wolf.

_"I __**will not**__ let you hurt them."_

He had failed. Oh, how badly he had failed…and now _he_ was the wolf…the beast intent on destroying something good and innocent…because he had _let_ himself become this thing…this _creature_ with so much hate in his heart…and if he let this end as it had sixty-five years ago, he would only create _more _monsters. If he killed these babies, Fili and Kili would end up exactly as he had…two devastated hearts, bound by the past…with nothing but hate and vengeance to sustain them. Slowly, he allowed the knife to clatter to the floor.

"What…what did I…"

_What have I __**done?!**_

Falling to his knees, Thorin gave a cry of such utter despair, Bilbo felt physically struck by it. Being careful, the hobbit approached the now strange, tormented figure of the king, slowly lowering his arms. When he finally reached Thorin, he gently drew his head to rest against his stomach, holding him close. After a time, Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist, holding tightly to him.

Neither said anything; they simply remained like that, Thorin with his head against Bilbo and Bilbo running gentle fingers through his wild hair…and for several moments, Dis and Frerin stood in the doorway, watching them. When they finally moved, Frerin took up Bilbo's former place by the cradle and Dis lifted Kaz and Shiri into her arms, both babes blissfully unaware of what had almost happened to them.

Fili, on the other hand, had finally managed to escape Dwalin's grasp, dealing him a rather severe bite on the shoulder and leaving him unconscious after slipping back into his wolf form. With his last vestiges of compassion, he dragged the burly dwarf out of the trees so that he could be seen from the castle…and as he moved in the direction of the main gate, he began to hear the shouted warnings…the cries of panic as he approached…and for some deep-seated, wretched reason…their fear excited him.

_I'll teach you to harm my family, you petty creatures._

"You will receive only one warning, wolf kind!" one of the guards called down to him. "Leave this place now…or we _will_ kill you!"

Fili chuffed to himself. They? Kill _him?_ It was laughable. He would walk over their cold, blood-soaked bodies to get to his pups…and if he was already too late…then the guardsmen would not be the only ones to taste his fury. The young prince threw his head back and howled…a hunting call…a baying for blood…_Thorin's_ blood. He looked up to see a line of archers aiming for him…but then he saw his mother emerge onto the causeway, two of the babies held tightly in her arms. Kaz and Shiri!

"Hear me, lost spirit of the forest!" she called down to him, not giving away his true identity. "They are safe. They are _all_ safe. Do what you must! We will let no harm come to them!"

Relief swept through Fili at the sight of his son and daughter, sweet relief and love that eased the ragged edges of the anger clouding his mind. Trembling in relief, he threw his head back, howling once more…a song of thanksgiving, but also with notes of sorrow, fear, and disappointment.

Then, with one last look at his precious children, the wolf prince disappeared back into the forest, a sense of dread settling in his stomach. Not even one day into the deal and he'd already felt a strong desire to kill dwarves, and he'd hurt a good friend. But…what did they expect him to do? Thorin had pushed him too far…hadn't he?

_Kili…I fear I am weak. I don't know what to do. I will need your love to see me through this._

Then, from a distance, he felt the warmth of his brother's heart through their bond, a balm for his own ragged heart in his despair.

_I love you._

XxX

Fili hadn't even been gone a week when Beorn informed Kili he would be moved from the breeding quarters. Ori was there now because he was currently the only wolf in the den who was breeding. As Kili was not, it wasn't appropriate for him to be sleeping there. He would be moved, instead, to Beorn's quarters.

Most of the wolves in the den slept together in large piles, whether they were actually wolves or not. Beorn kept himself apart, though, taking whatever omega he was breeding with to his chamber for a few weeks at a time, until it was time for the breeding wolf kind to go to the breeding quarters.

When Kili came to his father's quarters for the first time, he came to him as a dwarf, thinking to remove himself as much as possible from the chains of his omega blood. Beorn chuffed quietly as he surveyed him. Kili didn't look at him. He kept his gaze determinedly on the floor.

"I thought you might like to see my quarters. After all, one day soon, they'll be yours, as well. A suitable chamber for the loveliest omega to ever walk the earth."

"Thank you…my lord," he whispered, still staring at the ground. He knew there was no point in arguing with the Alpha.

"Kili, look at me," Beorn ordered softly, his voice coaxing and gentle. Very slowly, Kili drew his gaze up.

Beorn was lying spread out on a sumptuous pile of furs, eyeing Kili very intently.

"You are _so beautiful,_" he said, nothing but sincerity in his voice. "Truly worthy of being my consort. Our pups will lead our people into an age of prosperity."

"And…what would become of my own children?" Kili asked, struggling not to shiver with the fear and disgust that knotted his stomach.

"They will become part of the pack, of course. There is no reason why they shouldn't. I will care for them as if they were my own. They will need a father, after all."

Kili remained strong before the Alpha, but it made him absolutely miserable the way Beorn talked…as if Fili were already dead. It made him want to break down in angry tears.

"Are you hungry at all?" Beorn asked him, raising his head from the pallet. "We could hunt before we sleep."

"No…" Kili said, feeling his stomach turn at the thought of hunting with Beorn. It was something he had only ever done with Fili. "I…I've eaten already. I'm tired."

"Then come here to me."

For several moments, Kili just stood, looking anywhere but directly into the large wolf's eyes. He didn't want to do this. Mahal, how he _didn't want to do this!_

"Kili," Beorn started, his tone a little sterner. "I don't want you to fear me. I would rather you come to me on your own, but if I have to make it a command, I will. Come to me."

Swallowing hard, Kili slowly began to walk, drawing out every moment until he stood beside the wolf kind's bed.

"That's right, dear one. Now take off those clothes."

"_What?_" Kili asked, his spine stiffening in fear.

"I understand you are still torn between your two halves, my child, but even if you're not yet comfortable coming to me as a wolf, I will not have those vestiges of the dwarves in my own quarters. You will come to your proper form with time…but until that time, I will have you in just your skin."

Again, Kili hesitated. How far would Beorn push him…before he actually-

"Kili," he began warningly, eyes narrowing, and Kili slowly began to remove the tunic and trousers he'd been given…until he stood naked before the Alpha. Beorn offered him the wolf equivalent of a grin. "Why are you so shy, my precious one? Your beauty would make even the most fertile of omega blush in comparison. Besides, I have already seen you laid low…spread beneath another wolf while he _fucked_ you."

Kili couldn't keep from shivering anymore; it was the only way to keep himself from bursting into tears. Instantly, the somewhat mocking tone was gone from his father's voice.

"Oh, dear child," he started, once again sounding sincere. "You must be cold like that. Come, lie with me. I will warm you."

The young dwarf couldn't help himself. As he lay down beside the Alpha, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I don't…I don't think I can do this," he cried as Beorn curled his warm, soft body around his, gently rubbing his fur against his bare skin.

"Do what? We aren't doing anything…not unless you want to," he said, settling with Kili's body cuddled firmly against his.

"Please…you…you promised. You promised you wouldn't do anything to violate our bond," he said, tears flowing ever faster down his face.

"And I haven't," Beorn reminded him. "Nothing will happen…unless you _want it_ to," he said, but the tenderness of his voice was contrasted with the very sudden, very harsh _rut_ against Kili's body, and the young dwarf cried all the harder with that one brief, _sharp_ movement.

"Kili…you are safe here. I promise nothing will harm you while you are with me. I cherish you, my son, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you," he said, beginning to lick the salty tracks away from his cheeks. "Please…don't cry. Don't cry, my sweet one. I love you…my Kili."

It was horrifying…what was happening to him. He loathed this wolf with every fiber of his being…but his voice was so loving and caring as he rutted gently against him that Kili couldn't help but cling to him…couldn't help but bury his fingers in the soft black fur as he felt his father's arousal pressing against his thigh.

"That's right, darling. I'm here to protect you," he continued to soothe, his thrusting movements very gentle against Kili's slowly loosening body.

"Father," Kili cried, clinging even tighter, burying his face in the warm fur. "I'm afraid. I'm so afraid."

"I know, little one…but it's going to be all right. You'll come to me soon. Your father loves you very much, Kili."

"Father…Father…" he whimpered several times, occasionally letting out tiny yips and howls of affection, even though he was still crying. As the rutting became a little more insistent, he nuzzled his father beneath the chin, giving him the respect and love he was due. Then, with one last gentle thrust from Beorn and a tiny cry of anguish from Kili, the young dwarf felt the pulse of something warm and sticky against his thigh.

"Father," he sobbed, curling even closer against him. "You promised. You promised you wouldn't-"

"Hush, Kili. Nothing's happened. We didn't do anything. I haven't taken you. You haven't betrayed your brother. I promise we won't do anything until the bond is properly broken if it will make you feel better. We won't do anything unless _you_ want to. Rest now, my love. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," he soothed, continuing to lick his face.

Kili didn't stop crying, though. He couldn't. It was true, he tried to tell himself. They _hadn't_ done anything. Beorn had simply…gotten himself off. So why did he feel as if he'd just had sex…as if he'd betrayed Fili? He felt filthy…used and violated…and yet he continued to cling to his father until he'd cried himself to sleep.

Somehow…it was almost worse than if Beorn had outright raped him.

This continued for several nights. Sometimes Beorn would get off; sometimes they would just cuddle. Whatever happened, it would always end with Kili crying himself to sleep in his father's embrace. It continued until one night…when Kili was awoken from his sleep by the words he dreaded.

"Kili…my lovely Kili…your body is mine. Now open yourself to me."

Kili's eyes went wide in horror as he snapped awake, heat sweeping through his body. Almost immediately, he felt himself begin to grow wet. His skin prickled with sensation and his cock swelled to full hardness. Already, his body was writhing in desperation, driven near to madness by pure _need_…the need to be touched and taken, kissed and held…to be penetrated by a hot, hard cock and filled until he was dripping with semen…the need to see his belly grow round and heavy with pups. He didn't want this, but oh, how desperately he _needed_ it.

"_What have you done?!_" he cried out as his father tenderly began to lick his face. Even though he didn't have the proper tongue for it, he couldn't help but lick back, pressing little kisses along the strong jaw.

"Nothing, Kili, nothing. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm here to protect you," he said, gently licking the pale, slender column of his throat. That was when Kili felt another tongue licking between his legs, lavishing attention on his sex and his hole. Only then, as he rutted helplessly against the hot mouth that sucked on his tender flesh, did he begin to understand.

The torches that normally lit the chamber had gone out for the evening, but Kili could still see faintly in the darkness, and when he looked down, he could see a dwarven form bent over his body, drawn by the enticing scent of heat flowing off of him in waves. He couldn't see who it was, but he understood what was going to happen all the same.

He was going to be _forced_ to betray his brother…and Beorn was still keeping his word.

"Please…please…no…_no!_" he cried out, even as his body sweated, writhed, and screamed its _need._

"Nothing's happening, my sweet," Beorn soothed, continuing to lick his face. "I promised you, didn't I? We're not going to do anything…not unless you _want_ to."

"_Father!_" he sobbed as he felt fingers thrust up inside him. His body surrendered willingly to the violation. "Father, _please!_ Please don't do this to me. Don't do this to me!"

"I told you already, little one. I'm not doing anything. I made a _vow._ Nothing will harm you while you're in my care. Just focus on me."

"_NOO!_" Kili screamed, his legs parting against his will as the unfamiliar body thrust its way inside him, pounding into him, bringing him such wonderful pleasure. He needed to be _fucked_. He needed to be _filled!_ And all the while, he begged for them to stop, even though he couldn't keep himself from clinging to Beorn's fur as he was raped. It was the only comfort he had. So, even as he pleaded, he continued to kiss his father's strong jaw.

Beorn continued to soothe him, even as the other body violated him, touching what only Fili should touch. He continued to tell him that nothing was wrong, that everything was exactly as it should be and that he would be fine. He was silly to be afraid. Father loved him…and just when Kili thought he couldn't bear anymore, almost against his will, he let himself start to believe him. Then, when it was almost over, Beorn leaned down close and whispered in his ear, "Call my name, Azyungal."

"Father…please…no…don't make me…I _can't-_"

"_CALL MY NAME!_" the Alpha snarled in fury, exerting his full control over Kili's mind.

So, as the other dwarf brought Kili to his orgasm, Kili threw his head back and screamed, "_BEORN!_"

Kili didn't know that he had ever felt so destroyed as he did in the moment when his rapist pulled out of him. He lay in a heap, unable to move.

"Thank you, Nori. You may go now," Beorn said somewhere above him. Then Kili felt the other dwarf's body back against his. Then a tender kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Thank you, my prince. It was wonderful," he whispered, kissing him one more time before disappearing into the darkness beyond the bed of furs.

"You're fine, Kili. You're fine," Beorn soothed. "You liked it, didn't you? It felt good."

Kili didn't say anything. He _couldn't_. When he was finally able to make himself move, he curled up against Beorn, clinging desperately to him as he wept. Beorn continued to lick away the tears.

"It's all right, little one. Everything's all right. I've got you. Nothing bad happened, did it."

"Father…_Father!_" he sobbed, his voice strangled with anguish. He didn't even notice when Beorn's seed splattered against his leg.

"I love you, Kili. I love you so much."

XxX


	4. Part Four

**Until the Full Moon**

_Part Four_

_The Alpha was relentless in his destruction of the younger brother's mental walls. Every night after that first, he would force him to go into heat and allow one of his wolves to take him. His only rule was that his son's lovers must be gentle with him. They must treat him as befitted their Alpha's future bond mate…and they did…every single one. Each new wolf kind held him gently and kissed him lovingly, seeing to his pleasure before their own. The young prince was cherished by the pack and received the absolute best sex they had to offer…but it was rape nonetheless. He felt arrows of guilt and anguish pierce his heart every time his body was forced into betraying his mate…and every time, with nowhere else to turn, he clung to his father a little tighter._

_ There were some nights, though, when he woke to his father's call and found no one between his legs. The Alpha simply forced him into heat and left him to twist alone on their furs, with nothing and no one to satisfy the desperate desire in his hot blood. Touching himself did almost nothing, barely taking the edge off the heat. With nothing to soothe the ache, the heat would last for hours, sometimes even a whole day, and always, his father said that the torment could end the moment he wanted it to. All he need do was ask…and the Alpha would make love to him. After all, the agreement was void if he willingly chose to betray his brother…but the young prince never did. He never gave in, no matter how badly his body burned with need, no matter how dependent on him his father forced him to be, he never betrayed his love of his own free will. His love for his brother and their children was the last bright thing he clung to in an otherwise dark and hopeless existence._

_ The young prince hardly ate and he mostly gave up sleeping. As the weeks passed, the beauty that the pack had so prized began to fade. The prince fell from a healthy weight to something haggard and malnourished. His lovely dark hair grew limp and scraggly and his beautiful brown eyes became empty and clouded, as if with fever. The bloom of health left his cheeks, leaving his skin pale and clammy. With the shadows under his eyes lengthening, it wasn't long before his face started to look like a skull. He hardly ever spoke or sang, or even smiled, as he'd tried to do when he'd first arrived. Every day he was fading away, little by little. Barely two months into his life in the den and there was almost no sign of the lovely omega prince who had first come to them._

_ As miserable as his life had become, there were still moments of sanity and happiness that the prince clung to…the time he'd helped his half brother to deliver his first litter, a set of three beautiful silver pups whom, he vaguely realized, were cousins to his own precious little ones. Even though the other wolf kind didn't like it when he asked to help with their daily work, they allowed it. It was work they felt was beneath him, but it somehow made those deep brown eyes a little less empty. There were also times when his former spark of love and joy would shine through…mostly in the moments when he played with the little ones. He adored pups and dwarflings and the other wolf kind could see that he had a way with them, even though the rest of him had faded away to almost nothing._

_ The prince horded these tiny moments of joy, saving them up to give to his brother on nights when he was a wolf, which he mostly tried to avoid, as he knew his brother would be able to sense how close to gone he was…his despair and his pain. He could hide it from him for short periods of time, though, offering up instead the tiny sparks of joy and the great love he still bore for his mate…though the body to sustain that love was quickly dying. He never let his brother see this, though. The older prince needed every ounce of love and support he could give him. Life as a wolf kind was difficult enough. Life as a wolf kind alone…was nearly unbearable._

_ The older prince could only bring down small game on his own, so he was eating only just enough to keep himself alive. He also had to avoid dwarf settlements, as any dwarf who ever spotted him would drive him off without hesitation, threatening him with death. He had been injured by many arrows and spears and there was no one to care for his wounds…no one but his brother, who could provide only his gentle, warm words of love and devotion. Always they told each other nothing had changed, even though they knew in their hearts it wasn't true. The younger was fast losing himself to despair, his spirit fading away beneath the brutal psychological and sexual torture he underwent on a nightly basis…and the elder was also losing himself…but losing himself to hatred, the same soul-rending poison that every single one of their forebears had lost themselves to. With every arrow that pierced his body, every insult that stung his ears, the older prince felt his hate grow a little more, almost without him realizing it…until he carried nothing but hate in his heart…hate for the creatures that had made him suffer so. If one is hated long enough…then one learns to hate in kind in order to survive._

_ Their uncle had made his peace with his hate…had found comfort in the arms of one who cared for him…but it seemed that the older prince's battle with his hate was only just beginning._

XxX

Fili could feel his stomach growling as he prowled around the enclosure where the sheep were kept. Normally, the stupid animals would be asleep by this time of night, but they could sense that he was close and they were restless. It would be a few more weeks yet before the weather was considered warm enough to take the animals out to spring pasture. Yes, he would dine well on this flock in the meantime.

Just as the wolf prince was making to spring over the high fence, though, he felt an arrow graze just over the top of his ears. He'd been so focused on his next meal, he hadn't smelt the foul approach of dwarf or the sound of the bow. Snarling in rage, he turned to face his would-be attacker. The dwarf already had another arrow aimed at him.

"Leave now, ye mangy cur!" he warned. "I don't want to risk my own health, but ye look just weak enough I _might_ be able to bring ye down. Do ye want to find out?"

Fili bared his teeth as he crouched low to the ground, preparing to spring. He was sick of these vile beasts driving him away. Didn't they know who he was? He was so sick of it all, sick to _death_ of it…sick of giving in to these weak creatures, sick of running away from them, sick of hunger and loneliness, sick of being without his brother…and it was the thought of Kili that finally caused him to snap. He knew these beasts would hurt his beautiful brother if he gave them the chance. They had to be destroyed…_all of them!_ This dwarf would be but the first to fall.

Growling, Fili sprang, feeling the arrow bite into his shoulder as he took the dwarf down, his strong jaw snapping closed on his shoulder. He relished the scream that tore from the creature's mouth as his teeth bit deep, piercing right down to the bone. One less beast to hurt his brother.

He was starving, and he knew he could quite easily kill this dwarf and eat him, but somehow that wasn't going to be enough. He wanted to _punish_ this dwarf for being the one to finally break him, to see him _suffer_. He had never done it before, but he knew he _could_ do it. So, with anger and despair in his heart, he used his teeth to rip the dwarf's belt and trousers from his body, tearing until he was exposed to him.

"You should have just looked the other way," he hissed at his downed foe, barely recognizing the ugly sounds that came from his throat. "Now you will _pay!_"

Fili barely heard the screams of his victim as he tore into him. The only thing he was really aware of was the feel of tight heat surrounding his cock as he thrust into the dwarf's body over and over again. All he could think of as he raped the dwarf was Kili…his beautiful smile…how much it would destroy him to see him like this…to see how far he had fallen. Tomorrow, when the moon was finally full again tomorrow night, he would have to go to Kili and tell him their love was ended. He could not allow creatures that could cause such pain to go on living. Kili and the pups would be better off in a world without dwarves. Beorn would take care of them…and he would treat Kili well, would give him everything he deserved…after he was gone.

_I'm sorry, Kili. I'm so sorry, but I can't protect you anymore. I can't keep you safe in a world with such hate in it. The best thing I can do for you…is to give you up. I'm so sorry._

Then, when Fili finally knotted and spilled inside the dwarf, his brief moment of victory was interrupted by a sharp cry.

"_Adad!_"

Fili glanced up lazily to see a younger dwarf coming up to the pasture from the nearby farmhouse. In the nearly full moonlight, the wolf prince could see a jagged set of scars on the young dwarf's face, almost certainly delivered by a wolf kind.

"Run…Bifur…run…" the dwarf beneath him groaned in pain. The younger dwarf didn't heed, though. When he saw what was happening, saw the wolf kind collapsed on top of his father, he knew there was nothing he could do. It was too late. The young dwarf collapsed to his knees in despair.

Fili eyed the young dwarf warily as he lay there, watching him weep while they all waited for the knotting process to be complete. When Fili was finally able to separate himself from his first turn, he shook himself all over and padded off into the cool spring night. He was still hungry, but he just wasn't feeling up to the challenge anymore. In truth, he felt quite empty, even of the rage that had so lately consumed him. He tried to justify himself, but deep inside, he _knew_ he had done wrong. He had forced something terrible on someone who didn't want it. What would Kili think of him? His own pups would be ashamed of him. He had promised himself not to become this…not to give in to hate and anger like the rest of his family, but he had fallen…fallen so far that he couldn't see a way back. He was no good for his brother anymore. He knew Kili had been unhappy, but he could never figure out why. The distance between them was so great and Kili seemed almost to intentionally keep his heart from him, only allowing through occasional glimmers of warmth and light. Kili loved him still, as he loved Kili…but a part of his brother was dying.

_What's happening to you, my love? Did you somehow see…see what I've become? Is that what's poisoning you…taking away your beautiful light? Is this __**my**__ fault? What have I done to you…sweet Kili?_

"Master wolf?" a new voice suddenly called to him through his despair. Instantly, Fili turned, snarling at whoever it was. The young dwarf took a step back, but he didn't run away. Somehow, Fili had allowed the little thing within ten feet of him. This dwarf couldn't have been more than fifteen, hardly more than a dwarfling.

"What are you doing, boy?!" he snapped at the young one, struggling to cast off his weakness. "Don't you know I could kill you…or worse…make you like me?"

"I know that. I saw what you did…to my uncle," he said, fidgeting slightly, toes curling in the new spring grass beneath his bare feet.

"So what? Do you think to kill me? To gain vengeance? Don't think I will spare you because of your youth."

"No. You're starvin'. I only wanted to bring you this," he said, holding up a sack that was nearly as big as he was. Fili could smell the tantalizing scent of smoked bear. He hadn't had bear meat since…since the last time he'd hunted with Kili. Now he was just confused. What was this pup up to?

"Why would you…I don't understand," he growled.

"I saw you headin' toward the pen. I saw how hungry you were…so I was goin' to share some of our meat with you…so you wouldn't have to take the sheep. We need those sheep and…and my uncle and cousin just brought back the bear. We didn't need all of it…so I wanted _you_ to have some. No livin' creature should have to starve," he said, rubbing a hand over his own belly. Clearly, the boy spoke from experience. "But my uncle caught me…and made me tell him what I was up to…and he went after you. I saw what you did…but it's okay. My uncle's not a very nice dwarf anyway. He doesn't like me and my brother very much…doesn't like havin' to take care of us…since our parents were killed," he explained, dragging the sack forward and beginning to empty its contents onto the ground. Already Fili found himself salivating at the scent of the offering. He couldn't help himself. He stalked forward and began to gorge on the meat.

"My name's Bofur, by the way," the dwarfling said, sitting beside him as he ate.

The wolf prince eyed him warily a few moments before responding with, "Fili." Then, with his mouth full, he continued with, "You're a very rare dwarf, Bofur."

"Maybe. I dunno. My mama always taught me that all creatures deserve our respect."

"What happened to them? Your parents, I mean," he asked as he polished off the last of the meat.

"About a year ago…they were killed by wolf kind."

Fili looked up at this. "And you don't…hate the ground all wolves walk? Why?"

"Why should I? Bifur killed the ones who did it. They got what they deserved. Would you hate every dwarf if one bad one cut off your paw? My papa used to say there was enough hate in the world without addin' to it for no reason."

Thinking about this for several minutes, Fili lay down beside the boy, his nose buried in his paws. "As I said," he mumbled, "you are a very rare dwarf."

"Well…thanks for sayin' so, I guess. I just didn't want to see another livin' creature go hungry. It'd make my mama happy."

"Thank you…little one…Bofur. You've helped more than you may ever know," he said, rising and shaking himself off. If he stayed too long he might fall asleep here, full as he was, and that could be dangerous to his health, so near to dwarves. He would have to find somewhere else to bed down.

"Don't be a stranger, Fili," Bofur called after him as he headed back into the forest. "You know where to come if you need food."

It all seemed so silly…when put into Bofur's childlike view of the world…the hate and the anger he'd struggled with. How had he let Beorn's hate overcome him so? A few bad deeds did not define an entire race. They simply didn't allow themselves to understand each other. How could he have forgotten that? It was what he and Kili had _believed_ in…peace between their two kinds…peace for their children. More hate was not going to make that dream come true. With Beorn in charge, there would never be peace, even if he _did_ treat Kili well. He couldn't allow their father to have him.

Just as he was vowing to return tomorrow and claim his rightful place, though…that was when he smelled the smoke. Turning back, he could see the glow of fire just beyond the forest. Already he could hear the shouts coming from the farm. The boy!

"Bofur," he whispered before racing back through the trees.

He could see the farmhouse blazing as he raced across the open field. Faintly, he saw two figures stumble from the burning house, one dragging the other. As he drew closer, he could see the two figures were Bifur and Bofur. Bofur was struggling against his cousin, screaming, trying to get back inside.

"Bombur! Bombur! He's still in there! I have to help him! _My brother! NO!_"

Hearing this, Fili wasted no time. He burst into the blazing house, calling for the dwarfling. The first thing he saw, though, was the dwarf he'd just turned…he was already dead, probably the first thing to catch fire…and Fili couldn't help but notice the remnants of the torch in his hand. Unable to deal with the possibility of life as a wolf kind, he'd-

No! Fili berated himself, shaking his head. He would have to deal with that later. The only thing that mattered right now was the little one.

"Bombur! Bombur!" he called, moving through the first level of the house, but he could find nothing, and the heat and smoke were starting to get to him. Warily, he eyed the stairs leading up to the second level before flinging caution to the wind and racing up the weakening wooden structure, which collapsed just after him. The upper floor was also burning. It wouldn't last much longer. Fili continued to call…and finally heard a tiny voice calling from one of the rooms.

"Nadad! _Nadad!_"

Crawling to the room, Fili found the dwarfling huddled beneath a blanket in the closet, coughing badly between shouts. The chubby, red-headed little thing couldn't have been anymore than three…not much older than his own children.

"Come on, Bombur. We need to get you out of here," he said gently, as if speaking to one of his own sons. At first, Bombur looked frightened, but started to warm to him when Fili licked his tear-stained face, nuzzling his small head.

"Come on, little one. Your brother's waiting. Hold tight to me and I'll get you out of here," he encouraged, allowing the dwarfling to climb onto his back. Then, with Bombur clinging tightly to his fur, he crawled from the room, being careful of the integrity of the floorboards beneath them.

Downstairs was out. It was all ablaze. The only option that remained was a window at the end of the small hallway. Crawling to it, Fili carefully stood and knocked out the wooden shutters with his head, propping himself up on the ledge. Sticking his head out the window, he let out a howl, calling the cousins to the other side of the house.

Bifur and Bofur were there in moments, both calling up to him. Fili glanced back over his shoulder at the dwarfling.

"Bombur, climb up onto my shoulders. You've got to jump. I promise your brother will catch you."

He could see the terror in the little one's eyes, but Fili had no time for it anymore. He reached back and gently seized the dwarfling's shoulder in his jaw, being careful not to break skin as he dragged him forward, then pushed him out into the open air. He barely had time to feel relief at seeing the two cousins catch the dwarfling before the floor beneath him gave way.

"_NO!_" Bofur shouted when he saw him disappear.

Meanwhile, from a safe distance in the forest, three wolves watched the farmhouse burn. When the structure had burnt itself out and they saw nothing more emerge alive from the smoldering ruins, they finally left. The journey to reach the den would take several hours.

XxX

Kili had already had his lover for the evening when the three wolves entered their chamber, interrupting Beorn's lengthy comforting process. One by one, they all transformed into dwarves, kneeling before their Alpha and his soon-to-be omega.

"Apologies, Sir. We know we're not to interrupt you when you're with Kili, but…we come with important news," the first of them said.

"Yes. What is it?" Beorn asked, his tone neutral. His temper could go either way.

"It's your son…the other prince…Fili."

"What of him?"

"He is dead."

"Oh, my. The poor boy. How did it happen?"

"He was killed in a fire…trying to rescue a dwarfling. He did not escape himself."

"What a fool to give his life for a dwarf. Ah, well…the boy made his choice."

"No."

At this, all four wolf kind looked to Kili, whom they'd almost forgotten, but whose shattered whisper was louder than any scream.

"It…it's not true," Kili whispered, clutching desperately at his own arms in an effort to hold himself together. "It _can't_ be true!"

"Thank you for the news, but…I think it's probably best to leave my omega to his grief," Beorn said pointedly. All three quickly took the hint and slunk out.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it," Kili repeated over and over again as he rocked himself back and forth. "He wouldn't leave me. Fili…Fili…"

"Kili…I know it hurts now, and I'm sorry for your loss; I know you loved him very much…but this is as it should be. This is the reason you were born…_why_ I created you to begin with…to be my perfect mate. The time has now come for you to fulfill your destiny and take your place at my side…and in my bed," he said softly, leaning in to lick Kili's ear. Immediately, Kili shot up off the pile of furs.

"_No!_" he shouted, pacing angrily across the floor. "I know he made a deal with you, but did anyone ever ask _me_ what _I_ wanted? Doesn't anyone care what _I_ think?!"

Beorn stared at him oddly for a moment before answering matter-of-factly, "No. As an omega, your opinion does not matter. Your purpose is to bear children. By right of the Alpha, everything that you are belongs to me. I _would_ have your love, Kili, but I certainly don't _require_ it to take you for my own."

"_NO!_" Kili shouted, beating his fists against the cave wall, tearing at his hair, his skin, drawing blood…any kind of damage he could do. "He's not dead! _He's not!_ He's coming back!"

"Kili, enough of this foolishness. You're behaving like a child," Beorn said, growling low in his throat as he got to his feet.

"I won't bond with you! I will _never!_" Kili screamed at him. "I swore I would die before I betrayed Fili! _I'll slit my own throat before I carry your pups!_"

"I'm sorry, my lovely Kili, but you have no _choice_ in the matter," Beorn snarled at him. "Impudent Kili…your worthless body is _mine!_ All mine! There is nothing you can do to escape me. Now open yourself to me, little _slut!_ Lie back and accept your Alpha and mate!"

"_NO!_" Kili screamed in horror as his body melted beneath his father's control. The words were harsher and more commanding than they ever had been before, scraping his mind ragged and leaving his soul to bleed. Overcome by the heat surging through his body, he collapsed against the cave wall, writhing helplessly. Instead of feeling the now familiar press of his father's tongue against his hole, though…he felt a large _hand_ wrap around his wrists, pinning him harshly against the rock as a knee was forced between his legs.

"What…what are you-"

"I can now have you any way I please, little one," a dwarven voice whispered in his ear. When he tried to turn and look, his head was slammed against the wall, leaving him disoriented. "We'll do things your way tonight, though…before we are bonded tomorrow night beneath the first light of the full moon."

"No…no…" Kili cried out, struggling, but in vain. Even if he hadn't been disoriented and his body not beyond his control, he was still weak. His former strength had been worn down by the lack of sleep and the weeks of not eating.

"Don't think you can just die, little Kili," Beorn taunted him as he pushed two thick fingers up inside his already slick entrance. "My will alone can keep you alive. I can _make_ you eat," he said, beginning to thrust with his fingers, causing Kili to whimper with want. "Besides…what happens to your precious pups if you die? I would have no reason to spare their lives. I'd just _kill_ them!"

"Mahal…Mahal…mercy," he pleaded, even as his body moved back against his father's, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure that fell from his mouth.

"I'm willing to treat them as my own, Kili. All you need to do in return…is bear my seed. Carry my pups, give birth to them, and raise them to be strong. Give them all the love you have…for they will be _your _pups, as well," he murmured in Kili's ear as he removed his fingers from his body. Then, after months of torture and mind rape, he finally did what he'd longed to do ever since he'd first smelled his son's omega sweetness…and buried his cock deep inside his body. The Alpha groaned in abject pleasure as he thrust slowly, in and out.

Pinned as he was, Kili could do nothing but weep as he banged his head against the unyielding rock, trying to block out the wonderful, amazing, utterly _unwanted_ pleasure that was consuming his body. Tears flowed down his face as he howled in pleasure…along with blood from his split forehead. His howling grew all the louder as Beorn filled him over and over again with his hard, thick cock.

"Yes…that's it, my love…take it in. Take it _all_ in," he growled in Kili's ear, beginning to chew on the lobe. Kili gasped at the sensation. He could feel his father was close.

Beorn felt his legs tremble as he drew near his orgasm. It had been so long since he'd come as a dwarf. Relishing the way his little omega writhed for him, he reached his free hand around Kili's body and between his legs, fisting his hard cock in his thick fingers. Kili gasped again, grinding even harder against him. Even though the Alpha knew he could only come once as a dwarf, it satisfied him to no end to know that he was about to spill inside Kili's body…to fill him with his seed until he overflowed. Perhaps Kili would even become pregnant tonight…and oh, how he trembled to think of Kili's belly swelling with his pups, flushed with the sign of his power and virility. Yes…he would make the boy his own…even if it had to be by force.

"Mine," he growled as he bit down on Kili's shoulder. "_All_ mine!"

Then, with one last powerful thrust and a sharp cry from Kili, Beorn was coming, filling his sweet little lover to the brim.

When he felt the seed burst inside of him, soaking him, Kili screamed, his body going stiff as he spilled his own release into his father's large hand. Vaguely, he felt his body tighten around Beorn's cock, holding them together…_accepting_ him. Kili wept openly when he felt tiny trickles of semen flowing down his thighs. It had happened. It had really happened. There was no way he could pretend it hadn't. He was the fertile omega prince…and Beorn was the Alpha of all wolf kind. There was no way he _wouldn't_ become pregnant. He could still feel his father's cock inside of him. Though it had gone soft, it was still very large, sealing the semen inside his body.

Kili continued to weep as his father held him, pinned between his body and the rock wall. At one point, he lifted his hand away from Kili's sex and raised his sticky digits to his own mouth, licking away the drying seed.

"Mm," he moaned softly into Kili's ear. "Tastes nice."

"You have what you want," Kili sobbed. "You have what you want. I'm pregnant now! I'll carry your pups. Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because I can see how upset you still are," he soothed, nuzzling the top of his head. "Don't you want Father to make it all better?"

"_No!_" he bit back sharply, banging his head against the wall once again. "I want you to go away! Just go away. Leave me be."

"All right. I'll leave you alone. I just want you to promise me that you won't…_harm yourself_…in anyway," he said, the will of the Alpha strong in his voice. Kili understood then that he would never be allowed to commit suicide. Beorn's hideous will would bind him to life…a life of rape, pregnancy, and whelping. He would never be free of it…never be free to join his love in death. As if he could, though…no…not after the threat Beorn had made against their children. He couldn't let the last part of Fili that remained in the world be harmed in any way.

"I promise," he whispered back. "Just go away."

Beorn did so, allowing Kili's body to fall to the floor, collapsed in a heap on his knees, bloody forehead resting against the wall…and as he listened to his father's wolf feet pad from the chamber, he felt the tears flow ever harder.

"Fili…why…_why did you leave me?!_" he cried out, making the only plea to the universe that he could. "You promised…you promised you would come back to me. Was…was it all just a lie?"

XxX

That very same night, Thorin and Bilbo were lying awake in bed, wondering what the following night would bring.

"What if he doesn't return…or worse…what if he _does_ join Beorn?" Thorin wondered aloud. Bilbo looked up at him, a single eyebrow raised in a look of incredulity.

"You _know_ that won't happen. Don't you have any more faith in Fili than that? He _will_ come back to his family."

"And if, as Dis and Frerin fear, they make their stand against him…and he does not allow them to go free as he promised? If he just lets the pack tear them to pieces?"

"That's why Frerin wants to lead out a contingent tomorrow night," Bilbo said, sitting up in bed, being cautious. The two lovers had known this conversation was coming for many weeks now, but Thorin had been trying to avoid it, choosing instead to remain locked in his guilt…and in the comfort of Bilbo's embrace. He could usually keep the halfling distracted with a few good kisses or a hand between his legs…even though he would never allow Bilbo to touch him in kind, for fear of what might happen.

"And…what does he hope to accomplish with this?"

"Well…I think what you should do…is to have all three of you go out. You must choose only soldiers whose loyalty to your throne is absolute."

"And why is that?" Thorin asked, not quite looking at him.

"Because I think you must reveal yourselves tomorrow night."

"And…what will that do?"

"It will be the foundation for the world your nephews dream of…a world without hate. Beorn fuels his fight with anger and deceit. You have, too…in the past. It's time to stop. The only way to defeat Beorn is to stop the lying. That's why you must choose warriors whose faith in you cannot be shaken."

"And how would we find the den?" Thorin asked him.

"I think you _know_ how to do that," Bilbo said, finally managing to catch the king's eye. "You've _always_ known that."

"But…if I turn…and I-"

"You _won't_ lose your mind. _I_ have faith in you. You can control it. You're _strong_. You're not a beast like Beorn is. You saw what was happening to you and you had the strength to turn away from it. He didn't conquer you…and now is the time to prove it to him."

Slowly, Thorin also sat up in bed, then stood, moving to the window that overlooked the forest…the border between the two worlds. He had spent such a long time hating that part of himself…hating and fearing. He wasn't certain he even had true courage in him anymore.

"The two of them alone against the pack? Thorin…they _need_ you. They _need_ you to support them if they're to triumph over Beorn."

Head bowing slowly, Thorin gripped the window frame in white fingers. Then, looking out into the night once more, he nodded.

"You are right, my halfling. Fili and Kili are much braver than I have been. It's time the world knew of their dream. No more hiding," he declared, turning to face Bilbo with a look of resolve in his eyes. Bilbo smiled, relieved to see his love taking control again. Tomorrow would be a new day.

XxX

Kili felt it in his blood when moonrise began. He felt the change begin deep within him, spreading outward like a sweet and burning flare. It had been a long while since he'd felt the change so intensely.

Beorn had forced him to sleep all day so he would be fresh for the evening's ceremony. At sunset, he'd had wolves bring him the choicest pieces of meat from a fresh kill, which he'd forced him to eat. Though, having gone several weeks without eating, his stomach couldn't handle the sudden onslaught of food and he'd ended up throwing it all back up, leaving him feeling even worse than before. He was weak on his paws when Beorn led him from the den out into the open moonlight.

The going was slow, but the two about to bond and the small group of wolves with them eventually came to the end of the wood, to fields of new spring grass, rippling in the wind like waves on a lake….and upon that sea of grass was the pack…hundreds of wolves, all howling their song to the full moon. As Beorn and Kili moved through the crowd, though, silence fell over the wolf kind.

"My people!" Beorn called to his followers when he and Kili had reached what was more or less the center of the gathering. "Tonight is a night for rejoicing. Already, there have been battles between the warriors of Thorin Oakenshield and our own brothers. Blood has been tasted, and tonight…with the last son of Durin in our arms, we will rise up to take what is rightfully ours!"

Several cheers and howls broke out at the Alpha's words, and Beorn waited it all out with a wolfish grin on his face, rubbing his body gently against Kili's. At the subtle command, Kili moved to his belly beside Beorn, head resting at his paws.

"Tonight…I will bond with Kili…the prince of Durin's blood…the omega most beloved of our people. I will fill his fertile body with my seed and we shall be one…a mated pair for life…soul mates. And in the fullness of the months, his body will swell with my pups and he will bear them…the rightful inheritors of this kingdom in name and in blood. So sing for us, my brothers, my children…sing for us the love of the moon as Kili and I are wed."

With that, the wolf kind all began to call out in song, a chorus of love and moonlight…and as they howled and sang, Beorn leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kili's ear, nuzzling and gently licking his soft fur.

"Kili…my son and heir, my beloved Kili…you are _my_ omega now. Your body is mine. And so, my love…open yourself to me…and I will make love to you. I will fill you until you're with my children."

Kili felt a little more of himself die when his body began to loosen, the entrance to his womb growing hot and slick as his body went into heat for his Alpha. With a small whine of want and despair, Kili rolled onto his back, presenting himself to his new mate. He could feel his body thrumming with desire as Beorn bent low over him, tongue dipping in and out of his already throbbing entrance, as if lapping up water. The teasing penetrations were already driving him mad.

"_BEORN!_" a new voice suddenly shouted. "Back away from my nephew!"

Kili slowly turned his head as the wolves parted ranks. There, standing on a rise, were his two uncles, along with a silver wolf he knew to be his mother by the scent carried toward him. Coming up the rise behind him was a contingent of soldiers. Among them he recognized Dwalin, Gloin, and Bilbo.

"Ah," Beorn called as he saw them approach. "The little dwarfling prince. You've done some growing up, haven't you."

"Let. Him. Go," Thorin snarled, though he was clearly shaken by Beorn's taunt.

"Little Kili doesn't _want_ to be let go. You see…Kili is _mine_ now. He will soon be my mate…and bear my children," he said, leaning down once more and nuzzling the young wolf's dripping sex, eliciting a high-pitched whine from his throat.

"That…that's impossible. You _can't_ claim him. He and Fili are bonded," Frerin insisted.

"Kili…where is your brother?" Thorin called to him.

Kili felt his heart shatter afresh at the worry in his uncle's voice, and as he lay, whimpering and whining on the ground, he let out a howl of grief.

"My brother…_my brother is dead!_" he cried out, wishing so desperately for the tears he could not shed. Oh, Fili…_Fili!_ How would he live without him?

Dis let out her own howl of grief upon hearing these words, while her brothers looked stricken. Beorn just laughed at them all.

"Spoiled your plans a bit, did we? Well, now you will bear witness to the beginning of a new age…and be helpless to do anything but watch as I claim your precious heir for my very own…just as you couldn't stop what happened sixty-five years ago. Bring them to me," he ordered several of the wolves, who obeyed immediately.

Dwalin was ready to put up a fight, but Thorin ordered him back, allowing he and his siblings to be brought forward. Beorn continued to laugh mockingly at him all the while.

"Do they know the truth, Thorin? Your _loyal soldiers?_ Do they know what you _really_ are?" Beorn asked. Thorin remained stone-faced. "Well…if they don't, I'd say it's time they found out."

With that, Beorn seized Thorin's red cloak in his powerful jaws and tore the enchanted fabric away. Frerin wasn't far behind. The transformation began immediately.

Thorin's scream of agony tore even to the heart of Kili's heat madness. Vaguely, the prince could see his uncle's body as it twisted in horrible pain, breaking and reforming as it was forced into a shape it was never meant to bear. Before long, the screams turned into howls…and three wolves stood before Beorn instead of only one.

"Good, now down on your bellies where you belong!" Beorn snarled at them. Frerin fought the hardest, but all three eventually had to give in to the tide of the Alpha's will. "Now bear witness as I bond with the boy…and make him _mine_ forever!"

Kili didn't register anyone else's reaction to his uncles' transformation. The next thing he was truly aware of was rolling back onto his belly…and presenting his entrance to his new alpha. Then he felt his father plunge deep inside of him…and he howled in ecstasy at each new thrust. Soon they would knot…soon they would be complete…and Beorn would fill him with his essence.

_Do you feel me, Kili? _he could hear Beorn's voice in his head and heart…as he'd only ever been able to hear Fili before. _Our souls are drawing nearer…becoming one. We are so __**close**__ now. _

Their spirits mingled…together as one…and as they joined, Kili knew his father could see everything that he was. His fragile, naked soul was laid before Beorn, completely open and exposed. It wasn't a one-way street, though. As he felt his Alpha knot inside of him, binding them tightly together in both body and spirit, he could also see into his father's heart. He could see a young wolf with a beautiful silver omega…and he could feel his happiness as he play wrestled with a litter of pups…and then felt that happiness destroyed when he saw the little pups murdered…torn to pieces…their mother burnt to ashes.

**_NOOOOO!_**

The grief was a howl inside him, a rampaging beast that tore at his heart and left nothing of love within the ravaged husk. There was nothing inside him…nothing but vengeance…and Kili knew it would poison his own heart until he died.

But then…just at the threshold…just at the point of no return…when their souls would have been bound inextricably together with no hope of release, Kili felt his spirit _burn._ The bond was blessedly, miraculously blocked…cut off…forced back by the sacred, precious ties that still held Kili's soul bound to another.

_Fili?_

That was the moment Kili heard his would be mate scream in agony…and he felt the Alpha torn from his body. Barely recovered from the haze of the heat, he could only just process what was happening.

A snarling, rampaging ball of rage and burnt fur had launched itself at Beorn, attacking the Alpha where he was most vulnerable in that moment…his cock. The beast snapped at the place where his body violated Kili's with unerring precision, separating the appendage from its owner, effectively castrating him.

"What have you done, you _filth?!_ You _dare_ touch Kili?! _You dare harm what's __**mine?!**_" it screamed as it tore at the Alpha. All the while, Beorn howled in agony. By the time the two wolves resolved themselves into two separate beings, Kili could still barely comprehend what he was seeing.

Beorn was barely standing, bleeding badly from the open wound that had once been his sex. The other wolf, his beautiful golden-brown fur hardly recognizable beneath a patchwork of bad burns…was Fili.

"Brother?" Kili called weakly, rolling onto his side in exhaustion. Briefly, Fili chanced glancing at him…and was immediately drawn to his side, tenderly licking his face.

"Kili…Kili…are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"I…I'll be…all right," Kili mumbled, licking back with everything he had. "You…came back. You've come back to me. I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead."

"I almost was…but I promised you I'd come back to you."

"Oh, Fili…_Fili!_"

"I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry. I'm going to get you home to the pups…but there's something I have to see to first."

Giving Kili one last gentle nuzzle, Fili stood to face Beorn once more.

"You broke your word…_Father,_" Fili hissed. "You laid hands on my precious brother when you swore not to. You've _proven_ yourself untrustworthy. At least now we've made certain you'll never harm Kili again."

"How dare you?" Beorn rasped in rage, body hunched in pain. "How _dare you?!_ You're supposed to be dead!"

"I would have been…were it not for a root cellar and the kindness of a few dwarflings. You were wrong about dwarves, Beorn, and you were wrong about Kili and I. You were wrong about _everything_…and I will _never_ join you. I challenge your right as Alpha."

Even bleeding, in agony, Beorn still laughed at the young prince. "You think you can defeat me, little alpha? Even like _this_…I am still stronger than you will ever be. I'll prove it to you. I'll show you just what it takes to be the Alpha," he said, turning his gaze to the three royal siblings, still crouched on their bellies.

"Thorin," he began, focusing his control on the black wolf. "Kill this impudent stripling. Your Alpha commands it."

Thorin's red eyes went dark at this and he began to snarl as he stood. For a moment, he seemed to struggle with himself, but then he sprang at Fili.

"Uncle!" Fili shouted, leaping aside to avoid the maddened wolf. "Thorin, stop! Please! I don't want to fight you!"

Thorin didn't seem to hear him. He pursued relentlessly, snapping and snarling, and Fili had taken no small amount of damage in the fire and was moving slower. He cried out in pain when his uncle's powerful jaws closed around his shoulder.

"_NO!_" a new voice shouted before anyone else could. The onlookers all looked back to see Bilbo breaking away from the shocked contingent of warriors. Dwalin made a grab for him, but he managed to slip away, running full tilt toward the fight.

"No," Frerin pleaded, struggling to speak through Beorn's hold. "Bilbo…stay back…"

The halfling wouldn't listen, though. He dashed into the circle, coming to a stop before Fili and Thorin. Leaping onto the large wolf kind's back, he took hold of his ears and yanked harshly.

Thorin released Fili with a yelp of surprise, easily throwing Bilbo from his back. Then he pinned him down, growling at him as he leaned slowly toward him. The fear was plain in the halfling prince's eyes, but he held himself together.

"I _know_ you're still in there, Thorin Oakenshield. I _know_ you can still hear me. You have to fight this. You're _not_ an animal, Thorin."

Thorin didn't back off. He continued to growl, but Bilbo saw something in his eyes shift, just the same. Slowly, he lifted a hand to stroke the silky fur on Thorin's face.

"You won't hurt me. I _know_ you won't…because you love me. I know the Thorin I love is still in there. It doesn't matter what form you take. You're still the same inside…and I'll love you no matter what," he said, lifting his head slightly to nuzzle Thorin beneath the jaw.

For a single harrowing moment, it seemed that Bilbo's faith had been in vain when Thorin's sharp teeth closed around his defenseless throat…but the teeth did not pierce flesh…and something happened that no one would have ever expected in a million years.

Thorin began to change again, transforming back into his dwarf form…and before too long, he was lying on top of Bilbo, beneath the full moon…as a dwarf. Slowly, he sat up, looking at his fingers in wonder.

"What…what's happening?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Bilbo said, reaching for his hands as he joined him in sitting up.

Fili didn't know what was happening, either, but it seemed like a perfect opportunity, so he took it.

"My brothers!" he called to the surrounding wolf kind. "Do you see now? Do you see how your _father_ has lied to you? We wolves _can_ live with dwarves and hobbits alike. What's stopping us from laying down this foolish fight? Do you truly relish the idea of going to battle against they who were your brothers? Do you want to send your own pups off to fight? If you wish it, it seems there may even be a way of breaking the curse. We are wolves, yes…but we are dwarves, too. We walk in both worlds. Why should we forget where it was that we came from? Please, my brother wolf kind, I beg you…we need to stop this senseless conflict."

The prince's words were very stirring. Unfortunately, none of the wolves were moved to stand with him. They couldn't be. When a look of hopelessness began to settle in Fili's eyes, Beorn started to laugh at him again.

"Don't you understand yet, boy? This is what it means to be Alpha. The pack is mine to command…to _control_. They will follow me…even unto _death._ Do you really think you can defeat that kind of power?"

"No…not alone, he can't," Kili's voice suddenly came from behind Beorn. Before the wolf could even turn to look at him, something thick and heavy was tossed over his head. As his body began to shift into dwarf form, he felt his son throw himself down on him, pinning him down. A red cloak! He'd been trapped underneath a _red cloak!_

"But it seems to me that together…he and I can overcome anything."

"Kili, what are you _doing?!_" he demanded, feeling the boy's heavy wolf form on top of him, pinning him down.

"We're going to _end it!_" Kili snarled in his ear, his breath hot through the thick red fabric. "You were dead a long time ago…Father…your body just hasn't realized it yet."

"You can't-" he started to protest, but then he felt a pair of teeth closing around the back of his neck. Not Kili's, but Fili's…and Fili would no longer submit to his will as Alpha.

"No! _Please!_" he begged both of his sons. "You can't let me die in _this_ form!"

Kili sighed, gently licking his father's shoulder through the red cloak before beginning again. "Not a dwarf…not a wolf…all you've ever been able to see is what you're _not._ If only you could see what you _are_…Father," he whispered sadly before nodding to his brother, who quickly snapped his powerful jaws down on Beorn's spine, easily breaking his neck…killing him instantly.

Even though Fili could feel relief through their bond as he gently laid Beorn's head on the grass, he could also feel sorrow and grief. Beorn's death weighed heavily upon his brother…and he could already feel that it would take him a long time to recover from it.

"Are you all right?" he whispered to him again. There was much to be done, but he certainly wasn't going to just leave Kili like this. Slowly, the younger wolf nodded his head.

"I…I will be. Go…do what you must," he said as he looked up to Fili, offering him a gentle lick to the underside of his jaw. More than acknowledgement and affection, it was a sign of their intimacy. "_You_ are Alpha now."

Nodding, Fili licked his brother's neck several times before getting to his feet, turning his attention once more to the pack.

"My brothers," he began once again. "By the law of the wolf, I claim my right as Alpha of this pack…but I am not like my father. I have no wish to bend your loyalty to my will. I will not tell you that dwarves can never accept us, for I have known the kindness of dwarves, even though I am wolf kind. I believe we can all build a better world…together. Killing each other is senseless. It would be very easy…to bend your thoughts toward mine and force peace…but I won't do that. I will never force control on another living mind, for I have seen what it's done to my mate. The right of the Alpha ends tonight. I will lead you, certainly, but I will not force you to follow me. That decision is yours. You are free, my brothers of the full moon. Power of the moon," he finished quietly before bowing his head, waiting for whatever judgment might fall.

It was slow in happening, but several of the wolves went to mingle with the soldiers, all of whom slowly lowered their weapons at Dwalin's urging. Some of the wolves headed back in the direction of the den. Others still headed off in completely unknown directions.

Fili breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the tenuous peace that surrounded him. Thorin and Bilbo went to join the growing crowd of dwarves and wolf kind along with Frerin and Dis, both still wolves. When he felt sure his guidance wasn't needed, he turned his attention back to Kili. No one but him had seen it, but Kili had slipped beneath the red cloak, shifting back into dwarf form and curling up beside their father's body. With tears streaming down his face, Kili pulled the old dwarf's body into his arms and held him close. As much as Beorn had tortured him…made him suffer in the attempt to break him…he had also made Kili dependent on him to a greater extent than even the young prince himself had realized. He felt guilt for his hand in his father's death, even though he knew in his heart it had been right…and it brought grief to his spirit to see Beorn dead. As much as he rejoiced in his freedom, he also grieved.

And Fili understood this. He could feel all of it through the renewed strength of their bond, which he was grateful that Kili made no attempt to block. It soothed him to know that Kili wanted him to understand what he was feeling…that he still loved and trusted him enough to share what he had experienced with their father…without the fear that what had happened would destroy something between them. In fact, they would be stronger for it in the end…but they both knew they would have to be weak first.

So, knowing he could do nothing but let his love have his grief, Fili sat beside him, large head resting on his shoulder as he cradled Beorn beneath the safety of the red cloak, tears streaming freely down his face.

XxX

_The going was slow, but peace did come to the land. The dwarves and the wolf kind couldn't be made to live together after years spent hating each other, but under the combined leadership of the king and the new Alpha, they did come to each other gradually._

_ It turned out that the halfling's declaration of his undying love was what had broken the king's curse. The curse of the wolf kind was a curse of form, after all, and in the end, only one who had the eyes to see through the illusion of form could break it. Such eyes rarely come with anything but true love. The former Alpha had not encouraged love matches, so it was not a thing that had ever been discovered among the wolf kind. As they were all now free to pursue their own lives and loves, many began to break their curses. Some chose to continue living away from the dwarves, but the two races still lived in peace, giving each other the necessary space._

_ Sadly, the two princes' lives could never completely go back to what they had been before. They were both vastly different people from the two dwarflings who had snuck out of the castle on their sixty-fifth birthday those many months before. They were able to return to their children in time to witness their first steps as dwarflings, both grateful to have the duties of parenthood to return to. They gave their pups all the love they had and more. The younger prince slowly started to eat again, although he never quite regained the voracious appetite he'd had before. The two lay beside each other at night once more…but the younger could not bring himself to open to his alpha. The elder prince did not press him on this matter, much as he ached for his lover's touch. Through their bond, he could understand what his brother had gone through in his absence…the endless nights of being taken against his will, but by hands so loving and gentle and caring only for his pleasure…of being forced to cleave to the wolf in whose name his rape had been carried out…being coerced into caring for him…__**loving**__ him, even. Even though the brief knot of their souls had not remained tied…they had still been tied together…less than a bonding, but still more than a simple mating. Sometimes, the prince wasn't certain he would _**_ever_**_ be able to find his way out of his guilt and uncertainty._

_ Years came and went in this manner…and still the two princes did not come to each other._

XxX

Fili knew something was different on the morning of anniversary. He woke alone in their bed, but he could still catch the faint traces of his brother's scent, lingering on the pillow beside him. He couldn't have been gone for more than an hour.

_Come to me,_ the scent seemed to call out. _I need to talk to you…but I don't know what to say._

It had been five years today…five years since the end of the fighting…five years since Beorn's death.

The peace of the early morning was suddenly interrupted by a bang at the door. Then two little dwarflings came bounding into the chamber: Kaz and Bi, Ori's oldest. Silver-haired Bi had latched onto her older cousin almost the moment they'd met and the two had become the closest of friends.

"Father! Father! Wake up! Wake up!Wakeup!" Kaz shouted as he leaped onto the bed, Bi right behind him. "It's Feast Day!"

The anniversary was always marked with celebrating and feasting. The holiday didn't have a proper name yet, but Kaz referred to all holidays as feast days because that was what he understood about them.

Fili frowned as he pulled the blanket back over his head, pretending they'd woken him.

"Yes, it is…and unlike a pair of bratlings I know, some of us still require sleep. Perhaps Thorin and I will _cancel_ the celebration this year."

"No! Father, _no!_" Kaz protested hotly. "Then there won't be any games!"

"Or roast beef…or onion soup…or Uncle Dori's apple pie!" Bi added, sounding like she might cry. Softened by the threat of his little niece's tears, Fili gave up the deception and surged up from underneath the blanket, pinning the dwarflings beneath it, laughing all the while.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about waking tired dwarves up too early."

"Uncle Filiiii! Let us up!" Bi tried to protest…and before too long, Fili heard their giggles transform into yips and he felt their forms shift beneath the blanket, until he had two pups pinned instead of two dwarflings. Fili laughed again, throwing his head back and howling with them, finally letting them up.

"Oh, Fili, I'm so sorry," he heard Ori just before the younger dwarf entered the room. "I told them to wait, but they never listen."

"It's all right. I was awake anyhow," he said, turning to watch Ori enter with yet another line of dwarflings behind him. His own youngest, Duri, along with Ori's other two girls, Toki and Sanna. Ori would soon be adding to the gaggle, as well, his belly two months swollen with Dwalin's children. Two pups…a pair…just as he and Kili had been. "You haven't seen Kili this morning, have you?"

"He headed to the forest not half an hour ago. Will the two of you be…joining the festivities today?" Ori asked, tilting his head curiously to one side.

"I don't know," Fili said, his gaze briefly going distant, but then he focused back in on the present and realized that something was dreadfully wrong. "Ori…where are Nuri and Shiri?"

"Well, they're…right…he-here…" he said, his voice trailing off into a horrified nothing as he realized that his line was two short. By the time Fili had helped to resolve the fiasco of the missing mincemeat pies, the sun was already past its high point in the sky, blazing down as he made his way into the forest.

He didn't need to follow his brother's scent to find him. Even across the distance, he could faintly hear Kili's thoughts, guiding him. For the past five years, they had been able to share thoughts no matter what form they were in…and Fili was able to follow his brother's amazingly serene thoughts across the miles…until he'd reached the old den…the place in the forest nearby where Beorn had been laid to rest.

Kili was sitting against a tree, looking at the small memorial, bathed in the waning light of the sun. A bouquet of flowers was lying against it, along with several scraps of meat, which the wolf kind often brought as offerings.

"Are you all right?" Fili asked his brother as he sat down beside him.

"Yes," he said quietly, eyes tracing the stone. "You know…it isn't just the guilt."

"I know," Fili said, laying a gentle hand on his knee.

"I just haven't…understood what it was until now," he said, leaning his head so that it rested against Fili's.

"So what are you thinking?" he asked, keeping out of Kili's thoughts so as to let him speak for himself.

"It's not…the rape. It's not what he did to tear me down. I can accept that. I've made my peace with it. It's just…I saw who he was before…and how he became what he became…and I find myself wondering…just how close you and I are to that. He was our father…and then there's Thorin and Thrain. Madness runs deep in both our bloodlines…obsession…a thirst for vengeance…and I'm left wondering…what would happen if you or I were pushed that far."

"We would break," Fili answered honestly, reaching up his other hand to stroke Kili's hair. "I know. I've _been_ that close to the edge…and I know I wouldn't survive if I lost you or any of the pups. All we can do is fight for what we love and if we lose…well…"

"There _are_ worse things than being defeated," Kili finished, turning until his forehead rested against Fili's. Taking his cue from his twin, Fili pulled his mate into a kiss, holding him gently in his arms as their minds and souls melded. Then, when they parted for an almost completely unnecessary breath of air, the young omega smiled against his brother's lips. "Fili…I think I'm ready."

"Now?" Fili asked, eyes widening slightly. Kili's smile also widened.

"Yes, now. What better day?"

"All- all right. We'll just…take things slow," he said, shifting so that he was on his knees before Kili.

And they did take things slow. They began with kissing, pressing lips and tongues to each other's faces in their own combination of playful licking and teasing kissing. Things escalated when Kili pushed Fili's vest from his body and began to kiss a trail down his neck, pushing the fabric of his tunic aside and worrying the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder with his teeth. Fili groaned quietly, feeling his body begin to respond to Kili's touch.

When Kili pulled away for a moment, Fili took the opportunity to pull his tunic up and over his head, running his fingers up and down his chest. Kili whined appreciatively at the touch, his body leaning back against the tree. Fili pulled off his own tunic before pressing his body back against his brother's, laying a hot, heavy kiss to his lips.

"Fili…Fili…" he groaned, body writhing lightly against his brother's as Fili began to kiss his neck, marking him in kind. Barely coherent through the already intense feelings of pleasure in his body, he reached out his hands, undoing Fili's belt and slipping his hands inside, rubbing his mate through his small clothes. Fili groaned even louder, nearly collapsing against Kili when he felt his hands on him.

"Fili…say the words," he pleaded softly, his voice at odds with the frantic stroking of his hands.

"Are…are you sure?" Fili asked him. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Kili groaned, rolling his hips up against Fili's. "I want you to. I…I need to hear _you_ say them."

Nodding, Fili leaned forward and pressed another gentle kiss to his brother's lips. "Your body is mine. Open yourself to me, my love."

Kili shuddered when the words pierced his ears, feeling his body begin to react. For so long, he had feared he wouldn't be able to do this with Fili, fearing that the sound of those words would take him right back to the arms of their father…to the endless nights of submission and forced pleasure. But this wasn't his defilement; this was beautiful and sweet. It was what they'd had before…their love and their trust in each other…and when he felt the heady feeling of desire flood his body, he couldn't help the happy tears that began to spill from his eyes, which Fili noticed when he took a moment to study them.

"What's wrong, Kili?" he asked, reaching forward to wipe away the tears. "Are you all right? Why are you crying?"

Kili shook his head. "They're just tears of joy, Brother," he said softly, pulling his alpha's body back against his. "I love you. I love you so much. Please…take me, Fili. My body's yours."

Fili wasted no more words. He laid his brother bare, pressing loving, hungry kisses to as much of his body as he could reach, lavishing attention until they were both naked, skin to skin once more…and when Kili whined for his touch, Fili took two fingers and pressed them inside his already slick entrance, reveling in the long absent feel of his mate's tight heat. When Kili began to rut furiously against the fingers inside his body, Fili couldn't help grinning. Kili was making it pretty plain that he didn't need preparing…so Fili gave him what he wanted.

Kili let out a long howl of joy when his brother finally slid inside of him, their bodies intertwining after being so long separated. As Fili moved in him, slow and gentle, a soothing balm against the aching throb of his need, he tangled his fingers in his brother's golden hair, returning kiss for kiss and thrust for thrust until they were both weeping messes in each other's arms, panting and whimpering all the harder as they neared their orgasm.

Fili was the first to come, panting out progressively louder cries until the moment he finally spilled deep inside his lover, crying out his name. Whimpering just that little bit harder with each thrust until he finally finished, head falling back against the tree as a wordless cry of ultimate pleasure and satisfaction issued from his lips.

As they lay together afterward, with Fili collapsed on top of Kili, their bodies tangled together and trembling in bliss as they waited for the moon, Kili smiled, breath shaky as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his brother's head.

"I love you," he said softly. "Thank you…for never giving up on me."

Fili returned the smile, slowly turning to look up at his mate. "I came back to you…so I _knew_ you would come back to me."

"Always," Kili whispered, sealing his vow with a kiss as the last light of day left the forest. When Kili opened his eyes once again, he saw the first traces of moonlight and felt the change begin in his body. Lifting his head up as his eyes turned red, he howled at the moon, offering her her due. Then, when the boom of fireworks began to sound in the distance, along with the howls of hundreds of newly turned wolf kind all celebrating the festival, the two young wolves turned their sleek, furry faces to heaven and howled along with the rest, singing of the joy they had felt in the moments of their first love for each other…and of the peace they had now won after their long struggle.

When the two wolves bounded off into the trees, finally free, the night air was filled with their joyous love song.

XxX

(A/N) And now…go look at pictures of baby wolves! I promise you it will make your day better. There was a rather adorable one I found through Google search I'm pretty sure is Fili and Nuri and Shiri. So cute! Now, while I've got several prompts that want filling, aside from that, the next fairytale on the docket is The Twelve Dancing Princesses, though requests have also been made for Thumbelina and Beauty and the Beast, so I'll see what I can do with those. So until next we meet, fellow fans, keep enjoying that yummy Durincest.


End file.
